The Rookies
by rainboi
Summary: [SasuNaru, AU] After coming to school from a field trip eight year old Naruto is told that his parents are dead... Read inside for more of the summary. Story not as sad as it sounds and will include YAOI so be warned.
1. Prolouge: The Field Trip

**Title:** The Rookies

**Author:** Me! aka Rainboi

**Pairings:** Eventually SasuNaru with side pairings

**Rating:** For right now it's Pg-13.

**Warnings:** Story is AU and some characters might seem OOC. Also includes Yaoi so if you don't like it don't read.

**Summary:** After a fun filled day at a field trip, eight year old Naruto returns to school only to find out that his parents are dead. Now, after eight years, Naruto returns to his old town of Konoha. What happens when he meets his old friends and some new ones? And what does Sasuke find different in Naruto that he just has to change?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto no matter how much I wish it.

**A/N:** This story started out as just being a SasuNaru fic but after revising it I thought it would be better to add stories about the other characters. In other words this fic is about almost all of the characters and how they deal with Naruto and Sasuke being together along with how Sasuke and Naruto got together. Well then on to my story!

**Prolouge: The Field Trip**

( xxxxxXXXXXXxxxxx) Scene change

The black shiny car pulled over at the curb. It's back door opened and out jumped a small eight year old blond in an orange parka much to big for him.

"We'll pick you up when you return from your field trip." A tall blond woman, who by this time had also come out of the car, told the little boy as she bent down and hugged him.

"You have fun Naru-chan." A light brown haired man with strikingly blue eyes said from behind the wheel. He did not get out of the car but gave a big smile to the blond boy none the less.

"I will. See you later mom and dad." the little blond said as he waved at them and ran to meet his teacher.

The blond woman waved back at him before she got back in the car. As soon as she was inside the engine started and the black car sped away.

Naruto ran all the way to his teacher and all the other students who were waiting outside of school. He handed the teacher, a brown haired man with a scar running across his nose, his permission slip who took it from his hand. He then told the blond to go and hang out with his friends as they waited for the bus to come. As soon as he went to join the other children a boy with brown spiky hair walked up to him.

"What took you so long. We thought that we would have to leave without you." Kiba said as he smiled at the blond.

"Sorry. I overslept." Naruto said and smiled back as if saying that he really was sorry. His smile was received by other smiles and some eye rolling.

"At least your here." another brown haired, who had it up in a pony tail, said.

"I know. I'm so excited." Naruto said to Shikamaru who had by this time ignored him by staring at the clouds overhead.

Naruto continued talking to the other children who were growing more excited and restless as the minutes rolled by. Their field trip was to go to a museum and the children were so happy that they were able to skip a day of school that they all jumped up for joy when Iruka had told them the bus had arrived. They ran towards him all of them speaking at the same time to tell him who they wanted their seating partner to be. The talking got more louder as some of them argued as to who was going to sit with Naruto and it wasn't a surprise to see why. The blond was always fun to sit with since he always told jokes or was always doing pranks to amuse them.

"All right calm down." Iruka said as he held up one hand to quiet them down. "I'm sorry but the seating is going to be alphabetical order."

As soon as he said this all the kids groaned and the loudest was from the girls. They were only three girls and all three were best friends so it was no wonder that they would groan when Iruka told them that they were going to be seperated.

"I'm sorry girls but that's how it's going to be." Iruka said as he pulled out a sheet of paper and started calling out names. " Okay then first is Ino since we are an odd number you can be with whoever you want just as soon as we name the groups. Well then first up is Shino and Hinata. Then Kiba and Sakura, Shikamaru and Gaara, and last Sasuke and Naruto." and as Iruka named them they went inside the bus until it was just Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto was happy that Iruka had decided their seating partners, so that way he wouldn't have to and hurt some feelings. He was even happy to be sitting by the Uchiha, a raven haired, dark eyed, pale boy, who barley spoke. He didn't have anything against the Uchiha it's just that the raven haired boy was always so shy. He barley spoke to anyone and barley smiled at any of his jokes who, to Naruto, was a very odd thing. He smiled at Sasuke and was surprised to see a flicker of a smile on the Uchiha's face.

"Well should we go and sit." Naruto said as he climbed the bus and headed for the only empty seat at the back of the bus.

Naruto sat by the window and let Sasuke have the aisle sit. As soon as Sasuke sat down Naruto started to talk non stop. Sasuke only nodded at the blonds words and smiled when necessary. He really enjoyed sitting with the blond. It was a nice change for him. He usually kept to himself but sitting with the blond and laughing at his jokes really got Sasuke's spirits up for the field trip, so it was no surprise that he started to talk back to him.

Naruto gave a big smile at Sasuke when he started to join the conversation and was even happy to find out that the raven haired boy had jokes of his own. Naruto laughed along with Sasuke when he had finished telling his joke. He was having so much fun that he had almost forgotten about the field trip. He was happy when they finally arrived at the museum.

Iruka stood up from his sit and turned to face his students. "Okay listen up every one. Today I want you on your best behavior. I want you guy's to follow all my instructions and pay close attention because you will have a worksheet to go along with this."

As was to be expected from eight year olds, they all groaned and whined at the assignment saying that it was unfair.

"Now kids," Iruka continued, "I know it doesn't seem like fun but believe me it is. Plus there is a reward if you get it completed.Besides you will be working with a partner and before you ask it's going to be your sit buddy."

All the kids cried out with joy and with disappoiment when they heard this.They got out of their sits and as they walked out of the bus the were handed their worksheets.Naruto studied his worksheet, Sasuke at his side, and after a few minuets declared it to be hard. Sasuke only stared at him before he gave him a knowing smile.

"It's not hard. You just have to find the answers where it tells you to find them." he said while he looked back at his worksheet.

Naruto studied his face for a few seconds before taking a hold of his hand, "Then show me where the answers are." he said as he ran towards the museum entrance, dragging a flustered Sasuke behind him.

(xxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxx)

All in all the field trip wasn't that bad. Sasuke and Naruto were able to complete their worksheet and enjoy themselves at the same time. Their were also happy with their reward which happened to be an ice cream cone that Iruka got for them at a nearby ice cream shop. They ate their ice cream with a rejoice only eight years could have. Well all except one. Naruto, being Naruto, had dropped his ice cream while walking and tripping on something.

"Aww man." Naruto said in a quiet voice as he looked down at the spilled ice cream. He was trying really hard not to cry and when it seemed that the tears would start falling an ice cream cone was shoved under his face. When he looked up to see who had giving him the ice cream he was shocked to see that it was Sasuke.

"Sas-Sasuke?" the blond said, suprised at the Uchihas actions along with all of their other classmates who were not used to seeing the Uchiha being so generous.

"Take it. I really don't like sweets." Sasuke said as he looked away from Naruto, and a small blush sprinkling his cheeks.

Naruto continued to look surprised before a smile broke through his lips, "Thank you Sasuke!" he said as he took the ice cream cone and gave a hug to Sasuke in return.

Sasuke's face got redder than before but through his embarrassment he smiled back.

"All right then. Shall we go back to the bus." Iruka said in a much happier voice then it needed it to be. His heart was warmed up by the sight he just witnessed.

The children, who had stopped staring at Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at Iruka before heading for the bus. Naruto followed them while with one hand he held the ice cream cone and with the other he held Sasuke's hand, dragging him towards the bus.

"I can walk their you know." he said but did nothing to remove his hand from Naruto's.

The bus ride home was in Naruto's and Sasuke's mind, a lot shorter than it was before. It seemed that they arrived at school much quicker then they did for the musuem. Or was it because both had fallen asleep on the ride home? Whatever it was they didn't care as long as they were still together. The children got of the bus and waited for their parents to come and as they came and picked them up Naruto and Sasuke talked some more. In the end they were the only ones left, except for Iruka who had to be their to supervise them

"Oh, here come my parents." Sasuke said as he got up to meet a deep blue car that had parked along the curb. He got up from his sitting position while smiling at the blond. He waved at him for the last time before he ran for his car and hopped inside, happy at the smile that he had recivied from Naruto. A smile that spoke of true happiness.

Naruto waved back before getting up himself. He was worried that his parents had not arrived yet but knew that they were going to be their soon. So when he saw a familiar black car pull up along the curb he waved at Iruka and ran towards it. He stopped before he got their when he saw that the woman that had gotten out of the car was not his mother but his aunt.

"Auntie what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he looked at his aunt's blue eyes and gave a slight shiver.

"Naruto." she said and looking down at him with sad yet hatred filled eyes. She had never liked Naruto and Naruto never knew why. Not even when he asked his mother for answers.

Iruka walked up towards them, sensing something was wrong. He walked and stood behind Naruto, putting a hand on his shoulder. He was right about his premonition when he heard what the Aunt said next, and it made his blood run cold.

"Naruto," she continued, "You parents...your parent's are dead." and not a single tear escaped her as she said those words.


	2. Chapter One: The Reunion

**Title:** The Rookies

**Author:** Me! aka Rainboi

**Pairings:** Eventually SasuNaru with side pairings

**Rating:** For right now it's Pg-13.

**Warnings:** Story is AU and some characters might seem OOC. Also includes Yaoi so if you don't like it don't read.

**Summary:** After a fun filled day at a field trip, eight year old Naruto returns to school only to find out that his parents are dead. Now, after eight years, Naruto returns to his old town of Konoha. What happens when he meets his old friends and some new ones? And what does Sasuke find different in Naruto that he just has to change?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto no matter how much I wish it.

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I especially liked how I wrote the history of a character, who will be a semi-main charecter. Guess who I'm talking about after you read it.

**Chapter One: The Reunion**

_Eight Years Later_

The blond teenager walked towards the gate of the school, as he pulled at his tie, loosing it up a bit and pulling up his book bag. He was not used to ties or school uniforms for that matter. He was used to wearing what ever he wanted when ever he wanted. So it was not his fault that the uniform felt a bit... constricted.

He walked through the gates and stop to stare at the school within. As well as the students. Because of his observations he now knew that the school was three stories high but very wide with a track and field, and if he squinted his eyes a little he thought he might be able to tell that their was a pool. He also saw many things with the students for example he know knew who were the bullies, who were the nerds and a group of female student's gathering up in front of another gate. He thought them to be a club of some sorts.

_How can all this people stand wearing this uniforms._ he thought to himself as he continued walking towards the entrance of the school. The school uniforms weren't that bad. They were just a white shirt with a black tie and black pants, along with a black coat to go over the white shirt but since they didn't include the blonds favorite color (orange) he disliked them.

He continued to walk, lost in his musings when a girl bumped into him. He looked up at the girl and then looked down at the books that she had dropped.

"Oops. I'm sorry." he said as he bent down to pick up the books.

The girl only smiled at him before she too bent down to pick up the books. In a matter of seconds they were back in the girls hand as she was thanking the blond for his help.

"Oh it was nothing." he said as he smiled at the girl and blushed a little. With pink hair and bright green eyes the blond thought the girl to be cute.

"Ok thanks anyways." she said as she smiled at the blond. She thought that something was familiar about him.

"By the way I noticed that your new to the school, my name's Sakura, Haruno Sakura." she said as she lifted her hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sakura. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." and he lifted his hand to shake Sakura's.

Sakura stared at Naruto for a few seconds, a quizzical look in her eyes, "Naruto" she said quietly to herself, "Have we met before. It feels like I know you from somewhere else."

Naruto laughed a little at that. It had been eight years since they last saw each other so it wasn't a surprise for him to see that she barley recognized him. He on the other hand had recognized her when she told him her name. It was not hard to forget someone with pink hair, seeing as to how their weren't many with the same hair color.

"Well I'm the same Uzumaki Naruto from your second grade class." he said as he smiled at her and put his hands behind the back of his head.

At first she was confused, trying to remember that far back and when it hit her she cried out with joy, "Naruto! The same Naruto with the over-sized orange parka.!" she told him as Naruto only nodded. She was surprised to see the same little blond boy that she had thought as friend when they were little, had returned after eight years of being gone. She would of hugged him had she not been holding her books.

"Wow, it's been so long. I haven't seen you since the field trip how have you be-" Sakura stopped right their as her memory caught up with her. She looked up to see the blonde's expression only to find him still smiling. Their was just something odd with how the smile didn't reach his eyes though.

"Oh I'm so sorry Naruto. I'd forgotten. Please forgive me, I'm so sorry." and it looked like she would have continued had she not been stopped by Naruto.

"It's ok Sakura-chan. Stop apologizing." he told her as he brought his hands from behind his head only to stuff them in his pant pockets.

Sakura continued to stare to see if she was really forgiving. She would of like to stay and chat only that the bell had rung in that instant.

"Well I think we should head to class." he said and began walking towards the entrance. As soon as he walked in he took out a piece of paper to see what his first class was.

"Oh that's my first class." Sakura said as she looked over Naruto's shoulder to see what his schedule was. She then took a hold of his hand and dragged him to his classroom.

Naruto followed along with Sakura as a blush sprinkled across his cheeks. He didn't know why he had the blush but he had a feeling of to what it was. Ever since their childhood Naruto had thought Sakura pretty and had a childhood crush on her. He guessed that feeling had not disappeared but he didn't think they would return just by looking at her again. He had thought he had lost all feelings on _that_ day.

They walked into a class room on the first floor. The classroom was like any other classroom he had been in. Just a bunch of desks, a big one in the front of the classroom and a blackboard infront as well. Their weren't many students he thought to himself but he just figured that was because they all still weren't inside yet. Sakura was still holding his hand, looking around until she found the group she was looking for.

"Hey guys." she said dragging Naruto towards the group composed of of four guys.

Naruto had a feeling of who three of those boys were but decided to let Sakura introduce him first, just to make sure that he was right.The four boys waved at Sakura before putting their attention at Naruto.

"Hey guess who this is." she said while waving Naruto's hand in front of their faces. When no one answered her she continued in an excited voice, "It's Naruto. The same one from our second grade class!"

The boys went through the same expressions as Sakura did. All except one that had never seen him before. His face just stayed at confusion. Then one of them, Naruto assumed it was Kiba, walked up towards him.

"Naruto? No way? Why would he return after such a long time?" he said staring at Naruto for a few more seconds. A smile finally broke through his face.

"Damn, it really is you. It's been so long. I can't believe you came back." he told him

Naruto only smiled sheepishly once again putting both of his hands behind his head. Sakura had let go of his hand a few moments ago, and left to go towards a group of girls.

"Hey guys, nice to see you again after such a long time." Naruto said.

Kiba only smiled before putting an arm behind Naruto's head and pulling him into a head lock. "How have you been you little idiot."

"Stop it Kiba." Shikamaru, or Naruto thought it was, said.

Kiba let him go and Naruto was relieved. He stood up and tried to straighten his uniform. At that same instant Shikamaru slapped his back. "It's nice seeing you again." he said and, as he always remembered, he had his usual bored expression on.

Naruto smiled at him and turned to see the two remainig boys. Shino, the last of his known friends, only nodded in his direction and Naruto understood it as being his greeting. Shino was never one for words even when he was little. The last boy was a short plump boy with a sort of hat running down his head and squishing the would be normal spiky hair.

"This is Akamichi Choji." Shikamaru said when he caught Naruto's gaze and to whom it was aimed at.

"Hello Choji." Naruto said as he smiled in his direction who just smiled back at him.

At that instant the bell rang again, signifying that all the students should be in their classrooms already. Naruto picked up the bag that he had dropped when Kiba put him into a head lock and turned around to see where the teacher may be. Instead of noticing the teacher he only noticed how all the students were just standing around still talking as if they were still outside of class. As far as Naruto could tell the teacher was nowhere in sight.

"Uhmm where is the teacher?" Naruto asked them.

"He's not going to be here until twenty more minuets." Shikamaru said and the way he said it made Naruto think that it was always like this.

Kiba just laughed at Naruto's confused face. "It's been like this since we started his classroom. He's always late."

"And he always makes the stupids excuses as to why he is late." Choji added in. He then bent down and grabbed a bag of chips out of his book bag. "Do you guys want any." and when everybody shook their head he proceeded to eat the chips.

"So who else is in here that was from our second grade class." Naruto asked, trying to break the silence that had settled in.

"Every one. It's kinda of weird, but then again, in a town like Konoha, it's hard not to be placed with the same people you knew from your other grades." Kiba said.

Naruto only nodded once before he looked around the classroom. Kiba was, of course, right. Konoha was a small town until recently when they started building homes and having jobs for people. That of course didn't stop the classes from being so small. Even inside his classroom Naruto could tell thet their were just about twenty students inside, all who probably knew each other, and some that would probably know who Naruto is and what had happened to him.

"Uhmm.. Naruto- kun is that you?" a voice said behind Naruto, which had him jumping.

He whirled around to notice a girl with chin-length black hair and the palest eyes Naruto had only seen once. "Hinata? Is that you?" he asked her.

Hinata only blushed before turning her head away from Naruto. "Ye- yes it is." she said in a soft voice.

Naruto only stared at her before he smiled. "Hello Hinata. It's nice to see you after a long time." he said.

Instead of answering she just blushed some more. When Naruto was about to ask what was wrong with her a voice interrupted him.

"Oh let her be. She just shy." the voice said as a hand was place on Hinata's shoulder.

Naruto looked up at the newcomer and smiled with recognition. The girl, with long blond hair, and pale blue eyes, just smiled back at him. "It's nice to see you again." Ino said to him.

"See I told you he had returned." Sakura, who came to join their group, said.

Naruto and the rest of the group just smiled at one another before Kiba said, " Yea the whole group is back together. Well except for you, Choji." he finished while giving Choji a sympathetic smile. Choji just smiled back, a little emberrassed.

Naruto was about to agree when a frown came upon his face. "The whole group isn't here. Were missing two people. Where's Gaara and Sasuke."

Every one went silent when he said those words and Naruto just stared at them in confusion.

"What? What's going on? Did something happen to them?" he asked them.

"Well... not Sasuke. But Gaara.." Sakura said as she turned to look down on the ground before continuing, "Gaara mixed in with the wrong people." she finished.

"What?" Naruto asked, still confused.

"Well that bastard deserved what he got. If he wanted to mix in with them, then he deserved it." Kiba said as anger entered his voice.

"Okay once again..what?" Naruto said in frustration. He had liked Gaara (as a friend) when he was a little kid and wanted to know what he did to make so many people angry.

"Well what happened was this. In the beginning of our seventh grade, Gaara started hanging out with these two other students from high school. A girl named Temari and a guy named Kankuro." Shikamaru said telling Naruto the story before the blond exploded. "At first we didn't think anything was wrong. He acted the same as always. Well he did until after a few months when he started acting more colder, more hateful, to all the other student's."

"We knew it was because he was with those two but we didn't think to stop him. You knew him Naruto, he didn't have anyone. His parents hated him and some of the other student's thought him to be a monster. But when he was the Temari and Kankuro he seemed.. better. Not happier but much more better than where he was." Sakura added in after Shikamaru stopped talking.

Something seemed to stop inside Naruto. Gaara was treated as a monster. The same as he was when he left with his aunt. "What happened to him?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice.

Shikamaru stared at the blond before continuing, and even though Shikamaru was known for almost showing no emotion other than boredom (or lazy-ness if you can count that as an emotion), Naruto could hear a hint of anger in his voice. "Well it continued like that for the rest of the year. When we came back for our eighth year he was changed completely. He started dressing differently. He started doing drugs. He even got a tattoo on his forehead. Of course by this time the teachers had caught on to what was happening and when they tried to confront him he pulled out a knife and threaten them.

"He would have hurt them had it not been for Lee, who was their at the time. He was a pretty fast kid and very experienced in the martial arts. So with one kick he disarmed Gaara and threw him across the room. When Gaara got up he looked at Lee in disbelief before anger came to him. He said something to him before he ran out of the room. I don't know what he said. Maybe it was a threat."

In the moment that Shikamaru had mentioned Lee a gasp had escaped Hinata and she put her head in her hands.

Naruto was confused and when he was about to ask what was wrong or who was this Lee fellow, Shikamaru stopped him by lifting his hand. "Stop. Listen to the rest of the story."

He sighed before continuing. "Lee wasn't scared at what Gaara said but looking back at it he should have been. Gaara had run away and no one saw him for a month. Then one night when Lee was walking home alone from a friend's house, he was attacked. Lee, being Lee, tried to fight back but their were just to many of them. When they had Lee down on the ground, beaten and bloodied, Gaara came out. He yelled some things at Lee before bring his boot down on Lee's arm and breaking it. That was all Lee saw before he blacked out from the pain." Shikamaru sighed once more.

Naruto stood still in shock. He tried seeing the same Gaara that he had known when he was little do all those horrible stuff. "That still doesn't explain why Hinata acted like she did?" He asked the group.

"Lee is a very good friend of Hinata's cousin, Neji. So Hinata knew who Lee was. Besides Lee's friends, Hinata was one of the ones who knew him the best." Ino said as she once again put her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Plus it was Hinata who had to retell the story to us after Lee told her and Neji along with the police." Sakura added in an a sympathetic voice.

Naruto looked a little bit guilty before muttering a small apology to Hinata, who only lifted her head to smile back at him. She was not crying, like Naruto thought she had been, but she was paler and more scared than before,

"So what happened to him?" Naruto asked.

"Stupid idiot was caught. The police snagged him when he was buying drugs from a dealer. He's probablly in dead by know. If not then he is in jail." Kiba said a feral grin appeared on his face.

Naruto only nodded at Kiba, yet still in shock. The Gaara that Naruto knew was way different than the one that they described for him. The Gaara that Naruto knew was a small kind boy who even when he was mistreated he still tried to do better and make friends with whoever he could. That's how Naruto became friends with him and why probably most of the class accepted him. Now the Gaara that they described only sent chills down his spine. Was he mistreated that bad that he had to go and do all that stupid stuff?

Naruto was distracted from his thoughts when a voice told him that it was time to head to their desks. The teacher was about to arrive. Naruto turned towards the voice and nodded at Choji, who had been the one to tell him.

"Thanks but I have to talk to the teacher. Besides he has to tell me where my new sit is." Naruto said to Choji who only shrugged his shoulders.

Naruto smiled at him before turning around and heading for the big desk. He waited for a few minuets for the teacher to arrive and during all that time he tried to ignore the whispering from the other students. He had expected this and even more when he knew that the others would tell the rest of the class who he was and that he had returned. When Naruto thought that he could take no more of the whispering, the class room door opened in a bang and in came a young man with his silver hair up in spikes. The man was wearing a head band that came down his face and covered his left eye and a scarf that was covering the bottom half of his face so that all Naruto could see was the man's right eye.

_Why is he wearing a scarf in this weather._ Naruto thought weirded out by the man's look.

The man turned looked around his classroom and finally rested his eye on Naruto.

"Oh so the rumors are true. Uzumaki Naruto has returned after eight long years." he said and headed towards the blond, "I'm your teacher Kakashi."

Naruto only nodded in his direction and lifted his hand to shake the teachers hand. "Hello Kakashi-sensie." he said.

"Hello Naruto nice to meet you." Kakashi said as he shook his hand, "Sorry I couldn't come any sooner to greet you it's just that I saw an old man drowing in the lake and I just had to save him." he continued.

Naruto looked little bit annoyed. "Liar." he said quietly to himself. _Their isn't even a lake nearby._ he thought.

"Well Naruto I think that's it for now, why don't you go and sit in the desk at the back of the classroom. The one next to the window." Kakashi said while he pointed out the desk and sounding as if he wanted to get rid of the blond as soon as possible.

Naruto only nodded as he made his way to the desk. He hurried since he wanted to get away from him, but when he sat down, the classroom door opened again and this time a teenager with raven colored hair, dark black eyes, and pale skin walked inside. Naruto only stared in shock while some part at the back of his mind thought that it was ironic that the last person that Naruto saw on the day of the field trip was the last one he saw again when he returned.


	3. Chapter Two: Even More Reunions

**Title:** The Rookies

**Author:** Me! aka Rainboi

**Pairings:** Eventually SasuNaru with side pairings

**Rating:** For right now it's Pg-13.

**Warnings:** Story is AU and some characters might seem OOC. Also includes Yaoi so if you don't like it don't read.

**Summary:** After a fun filled day at a field trip, eight year old Naruto returns to school only to find out that his parents are dead. Now, after eight years, Naruto returns to his old town of Konoha. What happens when he meets his old friends and some new ones? And what does Sasuke find different in Naruto that he just has to change?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto no matter how much I wish it.

A/N: I don't really like this chapter since it was more like a filler. But I did still enjoy writing it. By the way I'm sorry for not answering your reviews or for taking to long to post, it's just that I've been having a hectic week. Either way I want to thank **Teioke Sheay**, **Japaneseprincess11**, and **Jinsane226**, for their reviews.

Also about Gaara, don't worry about him. He is going to be ok but I was just suprised that no one cared what happened to Lee. It's ok Lee, I care! Oh Lee!

Lee: Rainboi!

Me: Lee!

Lee: Rainboi!

Me: Lee! ... and cue in sunset. XD

Anyways just read the story.

**Chapter Two: ****Even More Reunions.**

The raven haired teenager walked into the classroom and looked around before walking in without so much as a word to Kakashi. Kakashi didn't do anything though and only let him be on his way.

"Oooh it's Sasuke." a girl, who was sitting in the front of the class, said as Sasuke made his way to his desk ignoring the stares and giggles of his fangirls.

He made his way to the empty seat in the back of the classroom, next to Naruto's, but didn't even gave the blond so much as a glance. He instead sat down before turning to look at the front of the classroom.

"All right every one settled down." Kakashi told the class even though he was only speaking to Sasuke's fan club, "And pay attention."

Naruto, although couldn't do that. He was shocked that Sasuke didn't even so much as gave him a passing glance. Not that it mattered to much to him what the Uchiha did. Or so he thought as a frown came over his face.

_Do I really care if Sasuke noticed me or not. Do I care about something like that._ Naruto thought as he turned to face Kakashi, who had already began the lesson. _I guess I would care for something like that, or why would I be feeling like this. But why?_ He asked himself as he continued to think, lost in his thoughts, so it was no wonder that he was caught off guard when Kakashi called his name.

"Uhmmm... three." He said, not thinking about the question, and only answering.

"No Naruto, Shakespeare did not write sonnets and dedicated it them to a number." Kakashi said as he turned to frown at Naruto, or he thought he did. It was hard to tell, since he could only see a third of the mans face.

"Oh right. Sorry." Naruto said, as a small blush appeared on his cheeks. Kakashi only shook his head and turned to face the snickering class before he continued with his lesson.

Naruto turned to look at his notebook when he noticed the smirk on the raven haired teen next to him. He frowned before he turned to glare at him. "What! Do you find something funny." he whispered to him.

Sasuke was about to answer before he frowned. "Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked him.

If Naruto could he would have smacked the raven haired teen upside his head. He instead settled for a sigh.

"Yes you do." he told him. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you again."

Sasuke was confused at first but when it hit him he almost fell from his chair. "Naruto. As in the same one from second grade?"

Naruto nodded before he smiled at him, which caught Sasuke off guard. Or so Naruto thought when he noticed the frown on the Uchiha's face. "So... nice to see you again." Naruto said as a small blush came upon his face. He didn't know why, but he felt uncomfortable speaking to Sasuke after such a long time. Especially since they last saw each other on the field trip where they spent such a good time, almost became friends. He wondered if they were still going to be friends now that he had returned.

"Yea, it is." Sasuke answered him as he too began to blush a little at the uncomfortable silence that had settled. Fortunatly they were both save form any more small talk from Kakashi, who was announcing their homework for the day.

"Ok, listen up. For tonight's homework, I need you guys to write me a three page essay on Shakespeare and his Sonnets." He told his groaning class. "Don't worry, your essay will be do on Friday, and I advise you to do it. This essay is going to come in handy for next weeks project." and as he finished the bell began to ring. Every one hurried to put their stuff away, all except Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, hurry up or your going to be late." Kiba, who was sitting two sits in front of him, said as he walked to where the blond was. Naruto just waved him off, telling him that he would see him later, but for right now he needed to speak with Kakashi.

He made his way there to where the silver haired man was erasing the board for the next lesson, which he would be giving in twenty minuets. He turned around to find Naruto there and the whole class gone. "Ah, Naruto, how may I help you with." he said as he smiled at him.

Naruto shook away the creepy feeling he got when Kakashi smiled at him before he said, "You already know why I'm here, so just tell me-" but he was cut halfway when Kakashi lifted his hand.

"Yes, about that, well it seems that he already knew you came back. I spoke to him this morning and he told me to tell you that he will see you today after school, near the student parking lot." Kakashi said as he stared at the blond, smiling at him, which Naruto returned with a weirded out look.

"Is that why you are late every single day, because you talk to him every morning?" Naruto asked him.

"Of course not, because then I would make him late. And he hate that, and make me sleep on the couch, and then I couldn't do all the fun stuff with him, lik-"  
"Woah, stop right there! I don't want to hear about that, you pervert!" Naruto screamed at him as he brought his hands to his ears.

"Then I think you should leave." Kakashi said as he dragged Naruto and pushed him out the classroom door. As soon as Naruto was out, he closed the door on his face before the blond could say anything.

"Hey, I need a pass to my next class!" Naruto said, yelling at the door. After a few seconds he left, knowing that Kakashi wasn't going to give him that pass.

He walked from the door and turned into a hallway before he got out his schedule. He studied it for a minuet before making his way to the stairs. He rounded the corner to head to them, when he bumped into some one.

"Hey." Both of them said at the same time as Naruto landed on the ground.

"Oww." Naruto said to himself as he turned to look up to see who it was that he had bumped into only to see a tall teenager with long black hair and the same pale eyes Hinata had.

"Uhh... Sorry." Naruto told the teenager as he got up.

The teenager just nodded his head before he spoke, "That's ok. By the way, do you have a hallway pass?" he asked.

"Naruto shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm new here and I didn't think we needed one." Naruto said as he smiled at him, hoping his lie would work. Of course he knew that they needed passes to get out of class. It was told to him on the first day he enrolled for the school, along with many other school rules that he may break in the future.

"Fine. I will excuse you for today... What did you say your name was again?" The teenager asked him.

Naruto smiled at him before he answered, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and you?"

"I'm Neji Hyugga. Nice to meet you, but I would advise you to head to your class right away before some one else gets you in trouble." Neji told the blond before he began to walk away.

"Uhh thanks Neji-san." Naruto said after him before he made his way up the stairs._What is up with that guy. He asks me for a pass as if he has the power to get me into trouble if I don't. Pfft. As if he could._ Naruto thought as he made it for his classroom.

---------

Naruto walked into the cafeteria, with his lunch in hand. He looked around before he saw a hand waving to him. He walked towards it and was soon with Kiba who showed him to a lunch table where Shikamaru, Shino, and Choji were already sitting. They all greeted the blond before he sat down and began to eat.

"So the others don't eat with you guys." Naruto asked after a few minuets of silenced eating.

"Nope. Sakura and Ino eat with the rest of the fan club, and Hinata goes off to eat with her cousin." Kiba said as he took a bite of his lunch.

"That would be Neji, right?" Naruto asked them.

"Yup. Why do you ask? Have you met him?" Kiba asked him.

"Yea, I sorta of bumped into him." Naruto said as he put a hand behind his back. Every one stared at him when he said those words. "Well I was in a hurry, and I didn't know where I was going and I just bumped into him." Naruto said as every one continued to stare at him and when the silence became unbearable he spoke again, "So uhmm... Sakura and Ino are in a fan club, right?" He asked Kiba since he was the one that was talking the most to him. Not the others didn't want to, it's just Shikamaru is to lazy, Shino almost never talks, and Choji didn't know Naruto that well.

Kiba just nodded in his direction.

"So for who is the club?" Naruto asked him before he took a drink of water.

"For Uchiha." Kiba said in a nonchalant voice. He had already gotten used to the Sasuke fanclub to be bothered by it. Naruto, was a different subject, though.

"EHHHHH! Sasuke has a fan club!" Naruto said as he spilled his water on the table.

"Does that surprise you." a voice said from behind Naruto. Every one looked up from the table to find Sasuke there.

"Of course it does. Why would _you_ have a fan club?" Naruto asked him.

Sasuke didn't know weather to take this as an insult, or if the blond was talking without thinking, but when he was about to speak again a voice interrupted him. "Naruto, there's water dripping on to your pants."

Naruto turned to look at Sakura, who was the one who spoke, and then turned to look at his pants, which were getting wet from the water that he had spilled previously. "ARGH!" he yelled as he stood up, but it was too late. Naruto's pants were already wet and stained in an embarrassing way.

There were a few seconds of silence before Kiba and Choji burst out laughing, Sakura giggled, Shikamuru smiled, and Sasuke smirked at him. "Can't retain your water?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

The comment was meant to be taken as a joke, but apparently Naruto took it as an insult. He began to glare at him. "Teme!" he yelled at him and was about to continue to insult him when he was interrupted once again by Sakura, "Hey! Don't call Sasuke a bastard." she told Naruto as she began to glare at him.

Naruto was caught off guard by this and turned to stare at Sakura, "You know what I mean when I said teme?" He asked her, a curious look on his face.

Sakura blushed a little before she nodded. "I have been learning Japanese for quite a while now." she said while she turned to look at Sasuke to see if he was impressed. Sasuke didn't even look her way.

Naruto glared at this. _How can you ignore a pretty face like hers. She's eying you and all you do is look away._ Naruto thought as he doubled his glare. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto who was glaring at him. "What do you want idiot." Sasuke said, not forgetting the insult Naruto gave him earlier.

"What did you just call me, bastard!" Naruto yelled back.

"What you heard." Sasuke told the blond. "By the way, have you forgotten your little problem." He said as he turned to look at the blonde's pants. Naruto followed his stare only to find his pants were still wet. He began to blush furiously as Kiba began to laugh again and the others just smiled at his emberrasment.

"Shut up." He told them before he grabbed his back pack and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Wonder where he's going." Sakura said as she stared at where Naruto had left.

"Who knows." Kiba answered her before he began to smile. "But I bet five dollars that he gets lost." he said as he began to laugh.

Sakura just giggled before she turned to look at Sasuke only to notice that he was gone. She turned her head the other way but still couldn't find him. She gave one last look before she sighed and walked away.

"Wonder when she'll give up on the Uchiha." Kiba said, watching as Sakura left.

"I think that that time will come soon." Shino said as he took another bite of his lunch. Kiba turned to stare at him, shocked that he had answered.

"How do you know?" he asked him.

"I have a premonition." he replied as he lifted his sunglasses up his nose. The others just stared at him before they went back to eating their lunches. Well, all except Shikamaru who just put his head down to take a nap.

----------

Naruto ran down from hallway to hallway. _Damn. Where are the bathrooms._ He thought as he made his way down yet another deserted hallway. He slowed his run to a walk deciding to look for them more carefully. He still didn't want to admit that he was lost, but just when he had giving up hope a voice called out to him.

"In here moron." Sasuke said as he came from another hallway. Naruto just glared at him before he followed him. Soon enough they were in front of the bathrooms. Naruto hurriedly walked in, thanking the gods that no one had found him in the state he was in.

"Do you even have an extra change of clothes?" Sasuke asked him as he stood to wait by the sinks while Naruto was changing in the stalls.

"I have my gym sweats." he answered as a rustling could be heard. "By the way, are you allowed to where your sweats out of gym?"

"No, but since your new that shouldn't be a problem." Sasuke said as he turned to see his reflection in the mirror. He turned his head one way before he turned it the other way, studying it, as if to see if there was any flaw there.

"I didn't know you were a narcissist." Naruto said behind Sasuke, making the raven jump out of his skin.

"Naruto! When did you get out!" Sasuke said as he tried to regain his composure. Naruto just snickered at him which made the raven glare at him.

"Are you done?" He asked him.

"No. I'm running around in my under-ware." Naruto said sarcastically before he turned to make his way out of the bathrooms. The raven just followed silently, fuming for making a fool of himself.

"So...where is the cafeteria again." Naruto asked the raven as he searched the halls.

"Don't worry about it. We don't have time to get back, just head for your next class." Sasuke said as he made his way down the hall.

"I would... but I don't know where we are, or where it is." Naruto said as he put a hand behind his head. Sasuke turned to stare at the blond before sighing.

"Then give me your schedule and I'll show you to your class." He said as he held his hand out. Naruto gave him the schedule and after studying it for a few seconds, Sasuke smirked. "You have my next class. It's far from here but I think we have enough time to make it in time." he said and at that instant the bell began to ring.

"Damn." Sasuke cursed as he began to run down the hall.

"Hey, wait up." Naruto said, running after him.

"Well hurry up." Sasuke replied back, turning a corner.

"I can't, if I don't know where I"m going." He replied as he rounded the same corner.

"Then here." Sasuke said as he took a hold of Naruto's hand and began to drag him along. Naruto began to blush at this, before he began to smile. This reminded him of the time when he dragged Sasuke into the museum when they were at the field trip. But the smile was soon replaced by a frown as the other memories of the filed trip came back.

They soon arrived at their class, panting from the long run and as soon as they opened the door the second bell rang.

"Made it in time." Naruto whispered towards Sasuke who only nodded in his direction. He then went to sit down while Naruto walked up to the teacher, a blond man with his hair up in a ponytail, while part of it covered his left side of the face.

"Hello, you must be Naruto, the new student. H'm." He said and as soon as those words were out of his mouth the class began to whisper again.

Naruto decided to ignore the whispering, which was getting on his last nerves. All through the day every time a teacher would say that he was Naruto the whispering would start. You ought to think they would have gotten used to it.

"Well I am your art teacher, Deidara." Deidara said as he turned to look at Naruto's scowling expression. "Now, before I send you off to your sit, I have one question to ask you. Do you know what art is? H'm."

Naruto looked at him weirdly before he shrugged his shoulders. Deidara stared at him before he began to laugh. "Art is a bang!" He said as he opened up his arm as if an explosion had happened. Naruto just stared at him before he decided to head to his sit.

_Why does every teacher have to be a wierdo._ He thought as he took his sit.

---------

Naruto walked out of the school entrance and made his way towards the school gates minding his own business when he suddenly remembered something. He was supposed to meet some one in the parking lot. _Damm. I hope I'm not too late._ He thought as he ran for the students parking lot.

When he got there he looked around until he saw the person he was looking for. A brown haired man with a scar running across his nose.

"Iruka-sensie!" Naruto yelled out as he ran for the man. Iruka turned around and was only able to see a streak of yellow before someone rammed into him. "Naruto!" he said as he returned the hug that the blond was currently giving him.

"It's been such a long time, how have you been." Iruka said as he released Naruto to get a better view of him.

"It's been great Iruka. How about you, how have things been with you?" Naruto said in a rush, his excitement getting the better of him. He was so happy to finally be with Iruka. The one person he had always considered family, after his parent's death and the one person that he had missed the most.

"Slow down Naruto. How about we go some place else to discuss this. Some place you've probably been wanting to be in since you arrived." Iruka said as he made his way towards a black car. Naruto stared at him before he began to smile. "Do you mean.."

"Yes. Were going to Ichiruka's." he said. Naruto just grinned at him, running towards the car.

A few minuets later, Iruka and Naruto made there way inside a moderately looking restaurant. It was the blonde's favorite restaurant since it was one of the few restaurant's in the area that served his favorite food.

"So Naruto, how has your first day at school been?" Iruka asked him once they had sat down and ordered there meals.

"It was ok." Naruto said, not exactly looking at Iruka in the eyes. Iruka turned to look at the blond, noticing his shifting eyes before he sighed.

"You know you can't lie to me. You never could." Iruka told him. Naruto just grinned at him, nodding his head.

"Well fine. My day was, interesting. I got to meet every one of my friends that I had before I left. Well all except Gaara." at the mention of Gaara's name his voice died down as he lowered his head.

"Yes, I can understand why you would feel that way. Besides your parents death, what Gaara did to Lee was the next brutal thing that has happened to this town." Iruka said, his voice becoming soft at mentioning Naruto's parents.

"It's ok Iruka. I'm used to it. I mean you would too if every body kept talking about it all day. Why couldn't they shut up and keep it to themselves." Naruto said as anger came into his voice.

Iruka just laughed at that. "Well you would bring a lot of attention to yourself." he told the blond who only muttered a reply. In that instant the waitress had come with their food.

"I hope you enjoy." she told them before she left. Naruto turned to look at his food before his face lit up.

"Ramen!" He yelled before he stuffed his face into it. Iruka just laughed at the blonds antics before he also began to eat.

After a few minutes had passed Iruka turned to look at Naruto who was ordering a second bowl. "Naruto?" he said to get the blonds attention. Naruto turned around and was confused by the look on Iruka's face. "Whats wrong Iruka." he asked.

Iruka turned to look at him before he sighed. "Naruto, where are you going to stay while you are here?" He asked as he closed his eyes. Naruto saw this before he bowed his head.

"I'm sorry Iruka, I know you want me to go and live with you, but Auntie has forbidden it." Naruto said, not looking at the man's eyes. Iruka sighed again.

"Yes I would supposed she would not want you to be living with some one like me. She made it very clear back then." Iruka said as anger entered his voice.

"Don't be mad at Auntie. She just wants what's best for me." Naruto told Iruka before he began to grin. "Besides, she won't be coming to live with me, which means I can live by myself and you can come and visit as many times as you want."

Iruka stared at Naruto before he began to smile again. "So does this mean you will go back to living to your old house?" he asked. Naruto just shook his head.

"Nope. I'll be renting an apartment. I already picked it out. It's nothing fancy but it is livable." Naruto told him as he began to eat the second bowl of ramen that was brought to him.

"That's odd. I would have thought, that with the fortune your parents left you, that you would pick something better." Iruka told.

"Nope. I haven't touched my parents fortune and I'm not planning to. I'm going to get a job and pay for all my needs. I'm going to start out just like my parents did." Naruto said as he pumped a fist into the air.

Iruka just laughed at this. "I would like to see that." he told the blond, jokingly.

"Hey!" Naruto replied in an indignant voice before he to began to smile.

Iruka also smiled and finished his food while Naruto ordered a third bowl. They spent the rest of their dinners talking and laughing about the blonds life since he left. After dinner Iruka drove Naruto to his apartment and after a long good night, (Iruka didn't want to leave Naruto by himself and even insisted that he stayed), Naruto ran into his apartment at full speed. As soon as he got inside he ran for his room into his bed. He reached under it before he brought out a small orange notebook. He opened it before he began to write in it all that had happened that day, and all the while a smile played on his face.


	4. Chapter Three: The Kiss and The Return

**Title:** The Rookies

A/N: Well I'm back with chapter three. Yay! And finally, with this chapter I can get the story moving. Also someone comes back. Guess who?

Anyways I want to thank **Teioke Sheay** for the review. Thanks!

Well now on to the story.

**Chapter Three: The Kiss and The Return**

Sun light filtered through the curtains, landing on the blonds face and waking him up. The blond moaned before lifting the covers over his head and going back to sleep only to be awoken by his alarm.

"Damn." he mumbled as he turned around to turn it off. He then sat up and stayed like that for a few minuets while he tried to fully wake himself up. After that he got up and made his way towards the bathroom to take a shower. It was while he was in the bathroom that a letter was slipped under his apartment door. Of course, the blond would not know of it until later.

For now though, Naruto got out of the shower and went into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He went and searched through the cupboards and refrigerator before making himself a bowl of cereal and setting it on the table. He began to eat and while he was eating he began to contemplate all that had happened in the last past week.

He thought of how he was getting along with every one without much trouble. Well almost everybody. The school would still whisper about him, even when he was around. But besides that, he was still getting along with his friends. Well almost all of them. Sasuke would always act weird when he was around. He didn't know why. He had gotten over his awkwardness of talking to him on the second day but that was because he would insult the Uchiha wherever he went. He began to wonder when that had begun before he smiled.

It had happened on the second day of school. Naruto was dozing off in class when Kakashi called on him. He was so startled that he had yelled out 'ramen' and once again made the whole class burst up in laughter. He got yelled at by Kakashi and when he turned his attention on his book he had caught Sasuke's smirk and since he needed to blow off some steam he took it out on the Uchiha. For the rest of the day they spent insulting each other when ever they saw each other. Of course their were those rare times when they weren't insulting each other, mostly due to Sakura since she didn't want Naruto to insult her precious Sasuke. When this happened Sasuke would always turn quiet and when ever Naruto tried to make conversation with him he would only answer with a 'Hn'. But what was more weird was that every time Naruto would smile Sasuke would frown at him. This usually got the blond insulting him again and their battle would continue.

Naruto began to laugh at this before he finished his cereal and threw the bowl on the sink. He yawned before he went into his room to change into his school uniform. Yes, right now he was walking around in his under-ware with a towel with cute little foxes on it, wrapped around his waist. He searched through his closet but before he got out his uniform his doorbell was rung. He looked in the direction to where his door was and wondered who could be knocking this early in the morning. He went towards his door but before he could opened it he noticed the white envelope on the ground. He bent down to pick it up and was about to open it before the doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He said as he opened the door only to find Sakura there. She was about to greet him when she took a good look at him.

"AAAHHH!!!" Sakura screamed before she covered her blushing face with her hands.

"Naruto, why the heck are you walking around in a towel!" she continued to yell at him.

It was then when Kiba and Hinata decided to make their presences known. Kiba took one good look at him before he began to laugh at the ridiculous design on the blonds towel while Hinata blushed so much that she fainted.

"Hinata!" Kiba said as his laughter died and worry entered his voice. He caught her before she hit the floor and pushed the blond aside. She then took Hinata and placed her on the blonde's sofa while Sakura followed. It was then when Naruto slipped into his room and dressed in lighting speed. When he came out Hinata was sitting up with a glass of water, and a blush still on her face. Kiba was standing in front of her, making sure she was okay while Sakura could not been seen.

"Naruto, is that how you always wear your ties?" Sakura asked him as she came out of the bathroom, wet towel on her hands.

Naruto turned to look down at his tie to see that it was crooked and not tied right. He began to blush before he undid his tie and began to retie it. "So, not to be rude but why are you guys here?" Naruto asked them as he tried to place his tie in the right place.

"You told us to come and pick you up, last night." Sakura said as she handed the towel towards Hinata who placed it on her forehead.

"I did?" the blond said as he undid his tie again since he didn't tie it right.

"Yes. Don't you remember last night when we were at your work place. Remember how you said you needed a ride to school since you wouldn't have one today." Kiba told the blond but not taking his eyes of Hinata who's face had returned to it's normal color.

Naruto stop fixing his tie as he tried to remember last night. He remembered how Kiba and the others had come into his work place, at Ichiruka's, to eat as a friends night out. He remembered how he talked them and made a fool of himself in front of them when he spilled the tray he was carrying on a customer. He was lucky he didn't get fired but the owner did let him go early since he knew the blond would not work properly if all of his friends were around. It was then when he joined the group and began talking about nonsense stuff. Stuff like how he needed a ride to school the next day since it was going to be a festive day and the buses would not be working.

"Oh I remember now." Naruto said as he began to tie his tie again.

"Here, let me do it. Knowing you, you would probably take the whole day." Sakura said as she came near the blond, took a hold of his tie and began to retie it for the third time. This made Naruto blush madly and turn to look away only to catch Kiba's smirk. He stuck his tongue out at him before Sakura said she was done.

"Thanks." Naruto told her as he gave her one of his dashing smiles. Kiba began laughing at this and was able to duck the book that was thrown at him in time.

"So can we go now. We're going to be late if we don't." Sakura said as she ignored the small battle that Kiba and Naruto were having. Hinata nodded and got out of the couch.

"Thanks for the water Naruto." She said as she handed the blond his cup. Naruto only nodded at her before he smiled at her. This made Hinata blush again. Naruto decided to ignored it and made his way towards the kitchen where he dropped the cup off. He then made his way out the door, behind Kiba and Sakura. Hinata was already gone.

-------------------

"Yo!" Kakashi said as he entered his class room surprising his student, who made a mad dash towards their desks and sat down before Kakashi had reached the front of the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late. There was this defenseless dog stuck up in tree and I just had to rescue it." Kakashi told the class as they moaned at the ridiculous lie. This made Kakashi smile before he began to speak again.

"Well today you will be handed your essay back. Remember how I said that this would come in handy for your project's, well for those who did it, be happy because your projects will be to act out a sonnet." he told the class who had groaned at the idea of having to do a stupid project.

"Stop whining. You haven't heard the rest of the options. You will have to act out a sonnet, recite it, or write a new sonnet. Either one you choose you will have a partner to help you with it. Now come down and pass back the essays, Naruto." Kakashi said as he took a stack of essay out while the class was murmuring about who they would want to work with.

"Why me!" the blond whined as he got out of his desk.

"Just hurry up." Kakashi told the blond before he turned to face the class again. "Oh I forgot to tell you. you won't be able to choose your partners. I will." and as he said this a big grin spread across his face. He just liked torturing his class since right after he said that the classroom erupted in complaints.

"Just listen to me. I had to do this since I know for a fact that some of you will be fighting just to be with this one person." he said this while he looked at Sauke's fan girls who were indeed about to argue to see who would be the raven's partner.

"Now listen up to see who your partners would be." he said as he took out a sheet of paper. By this time Naruto was on his way to handing back the essays to their owners. Some of them said thank you (mostly his friends) while others just stared at him. He began to glare at those who were staring at him and he was so lost in his anger that he dropped all his papers when he heard who his partner would be.

"What!" he yelled as turned around to stare at Kakashi who just smiled at him.

"You heard. Now finnish passing out the papers and head towards your partner." Kakashi said as he turned to look back at his sheet.

Naruto just stared at him before he began to fume. He passed out the rest of the papers, this time glaring to all of the owners before he made his way towards his desk. He sat down before he turned over and said, "So I guess your my partner."

"I guess so as well." Sasuke said back to him in the same tone Naruto was using. They were both unhappy with being paired up with each other. Naruto was because right now he was receiving death glares from almost every girl in the class room and was afraid at what he would receive after class and Sasuke had his reasons.

"So..." Naruto said, trying to break the tension that had settled in.

"So what?" Sasuke responded.

"Look can we just get through with this project without biting each others heads off." Naruto told the Uchiha in an irritating tone of voice.

"Fine." Sasuke said as he took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Did you do your essay?" he asked Naruto.

"Yea,,,no" Naruto said as he began to shake his head, slowly.

"Of course." Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes.

"Of course what?" Naruto asked the raven.

"Nothing. Glad one of us did the essay." Sasuke said as he took out the essay that Naruto had just giving him. "Now what I think we should do is write our own sonnet." Sasuke said as he began to read over his essay to see if he had gotten all of his information right.

"What?! No. I want to act out the sonnet." Naruto said as he took a hold of Sasuke's essay and began to skim through it. This made Sasuke glare back at him before snatching the essay back. "And since I did the essay I say we write one." he told the blond.

"But I'm your partner and so you have to listen to any ideas I have and I say we act it out." Naruto told him.

"We write one out."  
"No we act one out."  
"Write."

"Act!"

"Write."

"Act!'

"Shut up already! Your giving us a head ache with your nonsense arguing." Kiba, who had sat in the empty seat in front of Naruto, said. Shino at his side.

Naruto just glared back at him while Sasuke turned around, not wanting to show his embarrassment at being caught having a stupid argument with the blond. It's not like he could help it. The blond always brought something out in him.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Kiba just gave me a great idea. We could recite a sonnet. That way we each don't get to do what we want and still do good on our project. What do you think?" Naruto asked him.

"Hn." was his only respond before he turned to look back at his essay. "I guess. I could go on-line tonight and look for a sonnet that we could do." Sasuke told him.

"Hey, why do you get to choose the sonnet. I want to choose it." Naruto complained which made Kiba snickered.

"Knowing you, you would probably pick a stupid or easy one." Kiba said as he began to laugh.

"What did you say, dog boy!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Shut up, fox lover!" Kiba said back at him.

"At least I don't smell like a dog!" Naruto said as he sat up, along with Kiba.

"Well at least I'm not a whining baby!" Kiba yelled at him. They kept insulting each other while Sasuke and Shino just ignored them. Shino turned around and face the class that was putting more attention on Kiba and Naruto instead of their projects, and Sasuke continued to read over his essay while thinking of what sonnet to choose from.

"Shut up moron!" Kiba yelled at Naruto which made the blond get angry.

"That's it dog breath!" Naruto yelled before he launched himself at Kiba, which was a mistake since he didn't notice the desk in between him and Kiba. He tripped over it and for a few seconds he seemed to balance on his toes before he began to fall.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said as he threw the essay to the side and made a grab for the blond. He was barely able to take a hold of him but still fell down, blond on top of him.

Pain shot through Sasuke's back as he closed his eyes and he would have gasped at it if something wasn't blocking his lips. Something warm and soft. He opened his eyes only to be face with the blonde's cerulean eyes, and his lips on his. A few moment of silence passed before a deep blush covered Naruto's face as he scrambled to his feet.

"Ahh... I-I'm So-so-sorry." Naruto said as he began to look at anywhere but the raven haired teen. It was then when he caught sight of the fan girls, most of which had recovered from their shock and were begging to glare at him. By this point Sasuke had gotten up from the floor, dusted himself off and made a grab for his back pack, also not looking at any one else.

"Naruto! How dare you steal Sasuke's first kiss!" Sakura yelled at him as she made her way towards Naruto, anger written all over her face, promising Naruto a good beating.

"No wait! It was an accident! It wasn't my fault!" Naruto said as he began backing up against the wall. It was then when Sasuke made his way out of the class room. "Hey bastard! You can't leave me to handle this by myself!" Naruto yelled after him but by then the mob of wild and angry fan girls had already made their way towards where he was.

"WHAAA!!! Stop them Kakashi-sensie!" Naruto screamed as he began to run around the class room, fan girls at his tail. At this point Kiba was laughing his ass off, Choji opened another bag of chips to enjoy the show, Shikamaru had turned his head around and began to complain about the noise and Hinata just sat there and watched with Shino, a panic look on her face.

Kakashi did nothing and continued to read his book as if nothing was happening.

----------------

Sasuke ran from hallway to hallway, before entering an empty bathroom. He made his way towards the sink and turned to look at himself in the mirror. A light blush was on his cheeks and he knew it wasn't because of all the running he just did. He lifted a hand and placed a finger on his lips before he began to trace them. It was then when he began to smirk.

"Well that was easier then expected." he mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes, trying to bring back the memory of Naruto's lips on his.

If it wasn't for his excellent hearing he would have not heard the footsteps that were making their way towards the bathroom. He quickly opened his eyes, brought his hand down, and turned on the sink. He splashed cold water on his face to get rid of the blush and was drying it when a voice called out to him.

"What are you doing here Uchiha?" Neji, who was the one to come in, said.

"It's a bathroom Hyugga, I'm allowed to be in it if I want." Sasuke responded as he threw the piece of paper away.

"I suppose, but it's not like you to use the school's bathrooms, or even to be outside of class." Neji said as he made his way towards the sink and turned it on.

"The same goes for you." Sasuke said as he moved over.

"I have paint on my hands and decided to come and wash them." Neji said as he lifted his hands to show him before putting them under the water. At the same time he was cursing Diedara.

"I didn't know the great Hyugga could curse." Sasuke said after a few seconds of silence.

Neji just smirked before he turned the faucet off. He dried it and it was then when he decided to answer Sasuke's question.

"There is a lot about me that you don't know." He said as a frown was placed on his face before his regular impassive one came back. "Now if you excuse me..." he said as he made his way out of the bathroom.

Sasuke just glared at where Neji used to be before he sighed. He supposed he needed to head back to his class room, but decided against it. It was too early to face the blond and besides the bell would ring in a few minuets. So he decided to stay in the bathroom until the bell rang and he stood their waiting, while a smirk came over his face as he recalled the events that had happened in class.

--------------

Naruto looked up at the sky as he placed the cold water bottle on his black eye.

"Still hurts." Kiba, who was sitting in front of him said as he began to snicker.

"Shut up." Naruto told him as he closed his eyes. He leaned back in to the tree he was currently sitting at while he turned the bottle the other way.

What had happened was that the fan girls had caught up to him. Of course at that same moment Kakashi came out of no-where and stopped them, but not before they were able to get in some good hits. One of them was the punch that Sakura had landed on his eye which hurt his pride more than his face.

"I never knew Sakura could hit that hard." Kiba said as he leaned closer to check Naurto's eye. At the same moment Naruto opened his eye to frown at Kiba.

"It's not like I wanted to kiss Sasuke. Why did she have to hit me for some thing that wasn't my fault." Naruto said as he tried to get into a more comfortable position.

"Speaking about the Uchiha, are you avoiding him, or did we decided to come and eat outside on a pure whim?" Kiba said as he too tried to get into a comfortable position on the ground.

They were sitting outside on the school grounds under a big tree. Naruto had decided to go outside, dragging the others, insisting it was a perfect day to eat out there and not inside a stuffy cafeteria.

"I'm not avoiding Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at Kiba as he dropped his water bottle on the ground. "Naruto Uzumaki does not run away from anything!" He continued to yell as if he was gravely insulted.

"Really, then when we saw him in the hallway and you turned to walk the other way, that wasn't you running away." Shikamaru said as he lifted his head to study the clouds and beginning to smirk.

"Uhmm...Well no. I thought it would have been faster if we went the other way." Naruto said as he began to blush. At the same moment both Kiba and Choji burst up laughing.

"Oh, shut up!" he told them as he threw his water bottle at Kiba.

"Hey!" Kiba said as the bottle hit him in the shoulder. He began to glare at Naruto and would have pounced at him had Shino not stopped him with a look. He frowned at Shino before he began to smirk. "Well Naruto, I hope you have fun in your next class. I mean with your boyfriend being in it, it should be a blast." Kiba said as he began to laugh at him.

Naruto glared at him before concern came over his face. "By the way Kiba, you wouldn't have happen to know any good ditching spots, now do you?" he asked him.

"So you are trying to avoid the Uchiha?" Kiba said as he looked over at Naruto in concern.

"No, no, no. It's just that I don't want to be any where near Deidara. Last time he threw paint at me, almost got me fired at my job." Naruto said in a flustered way as he began to blush again.

Kiba laughed again before he wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulder. "Well you're in luck. It just so happens that I was planning to skip my next class. Just follow me after lunch, and I promise you we won't get caught."

"Get off of me." Naruto said as he threw Kiba's arm of his shoulders before he began to smile. "So are you sure that we won't get caught?" he asked Kiba who had landed on the ground when Naruto pushed him off.

"Yes, I can guarantee it." Kiba said as he lifted himself off the ground and began to dust himself.

"Well if your going to skip, then you better go now. Bell is about to ring." Shikamaru said, not looking away from the clouds.

"Ok." Naruto said as he got up and picked off his back pack. He then turned to Kiba who already had his stuff, and began to walk with him. Just as they had taken ten steps the bell rang, and when it did Kiba took off running, Naruto following after him.

After the second bell had rung a thoughtful Uchiha was sitting in his desk looking over and wondering where the blond had gotten off too.

---------------

A tall blond young woman walked through the doors of the Juvenile Center and made her way towards the reception desk. She talked to the receptionist before walking off towards another door. When she got through it she walked through a pair of gates before stopping in front of the Guard that was behind a window.

"Is he ready?" The woman asked the Guard.

"Yes Ma'am. The others should be bringing him soon. By the way, do you want to take his stuff or do we throw it away? We are not allowed to handed it back to the prisoner." The Guard asked the woman who only nodded in his direction. The Guard nodded back at the woman before going into a box that was left their this morning. He took it and handed it to the woman from an opening that was at the door.

The woman went towards the box and bent down to pick it up. She then turned around to face another pair of gates. _Please, hurry up._ She thought as she took a peek at her watch. It was then when a beep could be heard and the gates began to open. Out came two guards with a teenager in between them. They turned to look at the woman before nodding at her. One of guards turned towards the teen, unlocking his handcuffs and nodding towards the woman. At the same moment the woman lifted her hands and placed them against her lips.

"Temari." The red headed, pale, teen said.

The woman nodded before dropping her hands. "Gaara, its good to see you back on this side again." Temari said as she went up to him and hugged him.

----- ------------------------ Cont. -------------------- ----------

A/N Omg! Gaara come back! Yay! XD

Also I hope that I was able to catch the dislike that Sasuke and Neji have for each other. I really worried that I didn't get it. Oh well. Just hoped you liked the chapter.


	5. Chapter Four: The First Meeting

**Title:** The Rookies

A/N: Well here is chapter four, which unfortuantley, also turns out to be a filler chapter. //sighs//

Oh well. Hope you like it and I would like to thank every one who reviewed. Thanks!

Well lets get on with the chapter.

**Chapter Four: The First Meeting**

"Naruto, table three is open."

"Naruto, go clean up table seven."

"Go serve table four."

"Naruto?"

"Now what?!" Naruto asked in an exasperated tone of voice.

"Well, can you clean table eleven?" Ayame said as she came in to the kitchen, laden with plates.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Naruto said as a small blush cam on to his cheeks. He was feeling embarrassed since he had yelled at the daughter of the owner, aka. his boss. He smiled at her and left before he could get him self into more trouble. He walked out of the kitchen and made his way towards a the table and picked up the plates before going over the table with a clean rag. He then carried the plates to the kitchen and dumped them in the sink.

"Is that all Ayame-chan." He asked as he turned to face her.

"Nope, but thanks for all the help." she answered as she made her way towards the sink.

"You don't need to thank me. It is my job." Naruto said as he went to help Ayame. "In fact I should thank you, since if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gotten this job." Ayame just giggled at this as she remembered how he had gotten the job.

------------------------Flashback------------------------------

It had happened on the third day that he had arrived. He was walking to his home after a full day of searching for job, all which ended in dead ends. He guessed that no one needed help from a teenager. It was then when he passed the restaurant. He decided that since he was near why not go in to take a bite. But as soon as he walked in some one bumped into him. This made him bump into the girl behind him, which just so happen to be a waitress, carrying empty plates. The waitress dropped the plates but Naruto was able to save them before they crashed onto the floor below.

"Thank you!" The waitress told Naruto as he straighten up, but before he could hand the plates to her some one bumped into him again which made him drop the plates and make them crash on the floor. Naruto turned around to see who was the one who had bumped into him, but only stood face to face with an angry Ayame.

"Look, I don't care why you dropped them but I want this messed cleaned up! My father is not paying you to break his dishes and as soon as he learns of this I'll make sure they get deducted from your pay if not, get you fired. Now hurry up and clean them!" Ayame yelled at the blond before she took in a deep breath and continued on with her tirade

"But..." Naruto tried to say but was only stopped by Ayame as she continued on. "But..." he tried once again he was shut up. "But I don't work here!" Naruto finally yelled out.

"Oh." Ayame said as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I thought you did. What with all the workers we have, and the fact that some of them are quiting, I'm really stressed out. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head. "No problem."

"Thanks. How about if I make it up with a free meal?" Ayame said as her blush began to disappear.

_A free meal? Jackpot! _Naruto thought as his eyes lit up and he began to drool. _But wait, did she say that some of the workers are quiting? That's good, I could ask her for a job instead of a free meal, but then again, when will I ever get a free meal again. This is a very tough choice._ Naruto continued to think as a troubled look came upon him.

"So, are we good with the free meal?" Ayame asked as a concerned look came over her face when she noticed the troubled look on the blond.

"Wha...?" Naruto asked as he was brought out of his debate. "I mean, how about if I can get a job instead of a free meal?" Naruto asked quickly.

Ayame just giggled before she nodded. "All right. I'll go talk to my father, but I'm sure we will be able to hire you. By the way I'm Ayame, and you would be?" Ayame asked as she extended her hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He said as he shook Ayame's hand.

"All right, Uzumaki. Interesting name by the way." Ayame said as she led Naruto towards the back of the restaurant.

"Uhmm actually it's Naruto. I say it the Japanese way." Naruto said as a small blush came on his face.

"Really? Are you Japanese because you don't look it. You look like you were from here."

"Well only half, on my fathers side. My mom was American and I get most of my looks from her." Naruto said as he walked into the small office to get his first job ever.

----------------------------Flashback Ends--------------------------------------

"Hey Naruto, we need you to serve table nine." The same waitress that he had bumped into in the beginning said as she began to giggle. A small blush was on her face.

"What's wrong, Kim?" Naruto asked as he dried his hands and picked up a note book.

"It's just that he is such a looker." The waitress named Kim said as she continued to giggle.

"Who?"

"The one from table nine. Oh how I wish I could attend him but I still got three more tables to clean up." Kim said as she dropped some plates off by the sink before she made her way out. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders before he too left the kitchen.

"How can we serve you tonight?" He asked the customer at table nine when he reached him, but not looking at him.

"How about by giving me a menu first. Naruto." The customer said as he began to smirk. This made the blond lift his head so fast that he cricked his neck.

"Ow. Sasuke?!" he asked as he put a hand on his neck and began to rub it. "What are you doing here?"

"Well when some one comes to a restaurant it's because they want to eat. Why else would I be here, idiot." Sasuke said as his smirk grew wider at the blonde's frown.

"Uhmm right." Naruto said as he began to blush. He had still not forgotten the kiss from earlier that day. He stood their for a few seconds before he finally reached over and handed Sasuke a menu from the empty table next to them. "Here."

"Thanks." Sasuke said as he opened his menu. Naruto just nodded before he turned to leave but was stopped when Sasuke took a hold of his wrist. "Don't go. You still have to take my order." Sasuke said as he turned to look back at his menu.

"Ok, can you let go?" Naruto said as his blush grew fierce. He tried yanking his wrist away from Sasuke but his grip was just too strong. "And why don't you try looking at the menu before you order."

"I have and now I'm prepare to order." Sasuke said in a smug voice. This made Naruto frown at him through his blush and was finally able to take his wrist away from him to take down Sasuke's order.

"Fine, what do you want." Naruto asked in an irritated voice, trying to cover up his embarrassment, which in turn made Sasuke frown at him.

"Is that how you always treat your customers?"

"Only the annoying ones, now what do you want."

"Tsk, tsk, Naruto. Do you want me to call your boss to tell them how rudely you have treated me." Sasuke said as he began to smirk again.

"Why don't you stuff it Uchiha. I already get enough of you from school I don't need it at work."

"I guess that would be a yes." Sasuke said as his smirk got bigger.

And with this Naruto reached his limit. Forgetting his embarrassment, he opened his mouth but instead of insulting him, like Sasuke thought, he took in a deep breath. "Well, what would Mr. Uchiha want on such a glorious and magnificent day?" Naruto asked him an overly-sweet voice. Sasuke just stared at him before his mouth began to twitch. He continued to stare before he brought his head down to try to stifle the laughter that was coming out of him.

"What now?" Naruto said, going back to his irritated voice but this time he began to smile. He had never seen Sasuke laugh before and seeing him now was a rather good change for him.

"It.. uhmm.. nothing." Sasuke said as he tried to regain his composure. "So about my food?"

"Oh right. Well what would you like?" Naruto said as he took out his notebook and scribbled down Sasuke's order. He then nodded at him before he made his way towards the kitchen.

"So how was he? I bet he looked even better up closed." Kim asked Naruto as he entered the kitchen.

"Uhmm how do I say this. I'm not allowed to answer that due to the fact that I'm a male and so is he." Naruto said, even though the comment brought a slight blush to his face.

"Oh, move over." She said in an irritated voice as she made her way towards the window on the kitchen door to spy on Sasuke. Naruto shrugged his shoulders again before he put Sasuke's order on a tray where the orders went. He then headed to sit down on a stool as he waited for the food since he didn't have any tables to clean and Ayame was already washing the dishes.

_That was weird. Why is Sasuke here? He never comes, not even when I invited him with all the others, so why now?_ Naruto began to think as he stared at how the food was made. _Oh no. Is it because of the kiss thing. Is he mad, I mean, he did leave the class in a hurry. Maybe he came to confront me about it. Oh crap!_ And as he thought this he stood up and a worried expression came on his face. _Hey, why do I care. That bastard left me to handle those rabid fan girls by my self. If any one should be mad it should be me. It's not like I asked him to catch me. I would have been perfectly fine if I fell on the floor. Besides, I'm over it and so should he be._

"Order up. Food for table nine." One of the cooks said ten minutes later snapping the blond out of his thoughts. Naruto got up to pick the food before he made his way towards Sasuke, a determined expression on his face.

"Here you go, teme." Naruto said as he dropped the food on Sasuke's table. "Is their any thing else that we could help you with?" he asked, barley able to keep his anger in check.

Sasuke frowned at him, confused at why the blond was mad at him when he had done nothing. "Well actually, I want to know when your break is. I need to talk to you." he said.

_So he does want to talk to me about the kiss. Fine, but I'll make him pay for what the fan girls did to me._ He thought before he spoke. "I already took my break, but if you want to talk you could wait until I get off, which won't be until the restaurant closes." He then smirked at Sasuke before he left for the kitchen leaving behind a very confused and slightly angry Sasuke.

--------Two Hours and thirty-nine minutes later.

"Hurry up Naruto, were going to close in five minutes." Ayame told the blond who was currently cleaning a table.

"Coming Ayame-chan." Naruto said as he brought the dishes into the kitchen where another waiter was already washing them. He then took a hold of a broom and began to sweep the kitchen but was stooped by Ayame.

"Naruto can you tell the customer from table nine that we are closing?" She said as she took a hold of the broom. At that same instant Kim came in.

"I'll do it, Ayame." She said as her eyes lit up, but was stooped by Ayame's hand on her shoulder.

"No. Knowing you, you would probably keep him all night. I want Naruto to do it." She said as she shoved the broom into Kim's hand.

"Aww, why?" Kim said as she took a hold of the broom. Ayame just ignored her as she left the kitchen. Kim then turned to glare at Naruto who was blushing.

_Why hasn't he left yet. I never thought that he would wait for me._ Naruto thought as he turned to look at the glaring Kim. _Oh crap, not again._ He decided to leave then,before Kim could do anything.

"Hey teme, how come you haven't left yet?" Naruto asked Sasuke as soon as he reached him.

"Well you said that if I want to talk to you that I would have to wait until the restaurant would close and here I am." Sasuke said as he put down the magazine that he was currently reading.

"Where did you get that?" Naruto asked as he turned to look at the magazine.

"I asked a kid to go and buy it for me. Anyways, are you done because we still need to talk." Sasuke said as he turned to look at the blond. Naruto just frowned at him before he left. Five minutes later he came back in his regular clothes, uniform in his backpack. Sasuke got off from his sit and both of them left the restaurant.

"So what do you want?" Naruto asked as soon as they hit the fresh air.

"To talk. I need to know your work schedule so that I can come up with a schedule of our own." Sasuke said as he began to walk towards a sleek black car.

"What?" Naruto asked him, surprised that Sasuke had not even brought up the kiss.

"For the project you dead-last. We need to make a schedule to see when we would be able to work on it." Sasuke said as he opened the passenger door. "Get in. I'll drive you home."

Naruto frowned at him before he entered the car. Sasuke closed the door and went to sit on the drivers side. "So why couldn't we have talked about this tomorrow in school?" Naruto asked him as soon as Sasuke was inside the car.

"Because I won't be at school tomorrow. I have stuff to do." Sasuke said as he averted his eye's from the blond. "And I also don't want to waste a single minute."

Narruto seemed to think over this facts before he nodded at him. "I'll go tomorrow to ask for fewer hours, and if you can, you can come over. Tomorrow is my day off."

"Ok." Sasuke said as he continued to drive. Naruto just nodded at him before he turned to face the window. He didn't know why but it suddenly became too stuffy in the car. He sighed before he closed his eyes and let his forehead rest on the window pane.

"Here we are." Sasuke said a few minuets later when they had reached the blonde's apartment.

Naruto awoke with a start before he shook his head. He turned to look out the window to see that they were in fact at his apartments. He then began to frown. "How do you know where I live?" He asked Sasuke who was already making his way out of the car.

"You invited me one time and I didn't come." Sasuke said as he opened the blonde's door. Naruto only frowned at Sasuke as he tried to remember when he had invited Sasuke over.

"Oh right, the time when I invited all of you to come to a house warming party." Naruto said as he got out of the car and made his way to the apartment building. Sasuke followed the blond to his apartment.

"So about how many hours off work can you get?" Sasuke asked the blond before he left.

"About two hours. Don't worry, I'll tell you tomorrow or the next day. When ever I see you." Naruto told him as he began to yawn. It was then when he remembered the kiss and the fan girls.

"Wait!" He yelled out to the raven who was heading for his car. "I need to tell you something."

Sasuke turned to look at him and before he knew it the blond was running towards him.

"You owe me!" Naruto yelled at the confused Sasuke.

"Owe you what?" Sasuke asked.

"For what _your_ fan girls did to me bastard! You left me alone to handle them!"

"Is that where you got that black eye."

"Don't laugh! It's not funny!"

"It is. I can't believe you couldn't handle a couple of girls."

"A couple of girls! I would like to see you go up against them. Especially Sakura! I mean don't you even care?" Naruto asked him as he put his head on his hands.

"I don't." Sasuke said in a clam voice.

"You don't care that a guy kissed you?" Naruto asked as he lifted his head, surprised at hearing Sasuke's words.

Sasuke just stared at him before he began to smirk. He walked up to the blond, put both hands on his shoulders, and leaned his head towards his. "If it's you, then no, I don't care." he whispered in his ear before he gave it a small lick. He then dropped his hands from the blonde's shoulders and turned to walk to his car, leaving a very confused and embarrassed blond rooted to the spot.

---------------------

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Mmm." The blond moaned as a hand made it way from under the covers to turn off the alarm. He sat up and yawned before he turned to face the clock. There were a few seconds of silence, as the blond registered the time before he yelled out.

"I'm going to be late!" he screamed as he scrambled from the bed, limbs entangled in the sheets, which made him trip and land painfully on the floor.

"Ow." he groaned out before he lifted himself from the floor. He then rushed from their and made his way into the bathroom, where he again groaned out in pain from hitting the sink. Ten minutes later, he ran out of the bathroom, water dripping on to his uniform from his wet hair, and searching for his backpack.

"Where did I leave it, where did I leave it." he mumbled as he threw stuff about from his room. He finally gave up and decided to search out in the living room, where he saw it near the door.

"Their it is." He said as he ran for it, picked it up and then ran out the door. "If I hurry I can run all the way to school and still make it about a few minuets before Kakashi comes in." he said as he began running down the door. He made a sharp turn and before he could stop him self he ran into somebody.

"Oww!' Naruto said as he landed on the ground again. _Damn. I'm going to get more bruises this way than from the fan girls._ he thought.

"Watch where your going, stupid brat." Some one said and Naruto lifted his head to look at the man that had spoken.

"Just let him be Kankuro. We need to hurry." A tall blond young woman said next to the man. Naruto turned to stare at her then at the man who had purple tattoos running across his face and a black beanie hat. The man was glaring at Naruto before he turned to face the blond woman.

"Why? I should teach this little brat a lesson." The man said which made the woman glare at him.

"Look, I don't know about you but I am not going to make Gaara wait." The woman said before she began to walk away. The man stood there staring at the woman before he turned to glare at Naruto. He then stepped over him before following the woman.

_Whew that was close. _Naruto thought as he picked himself from the ground. He began to dust himself before something hit him. _Did they say Gaara? And that Kankuro, that name sounds familiar. But it couldn't be, could it? _He thought and in a split second made up his mind. He went chasing after the man and woman who had made a turn to where his apartments were. He ran and was able to make them out not to far from where he was.

"Wait!" He yelled at them, who had stopped when they heard his voice. The man turn to look at him before he began to smirk.

"Guess he wants to fight." He told the woman who only rolled her eyes.

Naruto ran up to them and stood their, while he held his sides and began panting.

"What do you want, brat?" The man asked him.

"Is... Is your name Kankuro?" He asked the man as he breathing came back to normal. The man just stared at him before he nodded. "Then you must be Temari?" he said while he pointed at the blond woman who was surprised to see that the blond knew who she was.

"How do you know us?" Temari asked him. Naruto stare at her before he stood up to face her.

"I want to know where Gaara is. I want to speak to him." He said, not answering Temari's question. At this statement both Kankuro and Temari stared at him, surprised.

"Where do you know Gaara from, brat." Kankura asked him as he glared at Naruto. Naruto, not at all intimidated by the glare just stood their, and crossed his arms.

"I'm an old friend of his." He said which made Temari smirk.

"Let me guess, your one of his middle school friends, or are you here to take revenge for what he did to that Lee kid?" she asked.

"Neither. I'm just a really old friend who he hasn't seen for a while. I would really want to speak to him." Naruto said in a calm voice.

"Forget it brat. You won't be able to speak to him." Kankuro sad, pissed off that Naruto was not afraid of him. "Now why don't you leave before I decided to take my anger out on you."

Naruto continued to stare at both of them, ignoring Kankuro's threat, and telling them with his eyes that he wasn't afraid of them.

"That's it! Your going to pay you stupid brat!" Kankuro yelled out as he brought his fist up but was stop when a hand caught it.

"Don't." Temari said as he tried to hold onto the fist but she was thrown away by Kankuro. He then turned to face Naruto who had not move from his position, but had uncrossed his arms, prepared to defend himself. Kankuro lifted his fist again but was stopped by a voice.

"Kankuro, what are you doing." The calm, chilling voice, said behind him. Kankuro turned to look at the new comer, which gave the blond a view of who was the one that had spoke. He was confused at first but then a big smile broke through his face.

"Gaara." Naruto said to himself.

"It's nothing. Just some brat that wants to see you." Kankuro said and even though he still tried to sound tough Naruto could hear a hint of fear.

"Who?" Gaara asked since Kankuro was blocking his view. Kankuro moved out of the way to show Naruto. Gaara took one look at Naruto before he landed his eyes on Naruto's cerulean ones. Something seemed to flicker in his eyes before they turned to stare at Temari and Kankuro.

"Why did you take a long time?" He asked Temari, completely ignoring Naruto. Naruto glared at this. He had seen the flicker in Gaara's eyes, and now he was mad that he had not even spoken to him.

"I'm sorry Gaara. We were distracted." Temari said.

"I don't care. I told you to be here at nine." Gaara said as he turned around to make his way back from where he had come from.

"Ah, right. Sorry." Temari said as she began to follow Gaara.

"Hey, wait a minuet! I haven't seen you for a long time and you just ignore me like that!" Naruto yelled out before he walked to where Gaara was. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" he yelled out when Gaara had said nothing. This made him get more mad and before he knew he put a hand on Gaara's shoulder and spun him around. He was about to speak before he was stopped dead cold by the look on Gaara's eye.

"Kankuro." Was all that Gaara said and it was all that Kankuro needed to hear. Before he knew it, Naruto was pulled off of Gaara and slammed into a near by wall.

"Let's go Temari." Gaara said before he turned around and walked away.

"Hey wait!" Naruto said as he tried to get away from Kankuro's grasp. It was while he was struggling that he noticed Kankuro's look.

"I finally get to beat the hell out of you." Kankuro said as he lifted his fist, but before he could bring it down it was stopped in mid-air by some one else. The other person then flipped Kankuro around before he slammed a punch on Kankuro's face, knocking him on the ground.

Naruto just stared in shock before he turned to face the person. He then began to smile with recognition. "Thank you!" he yelled out before he flung himself at the person.


	6. Chapter Five: They Find Out

**Title:** The Rookies

**A/N: **Yay! Another chapter. Know you will know who saved Naruto. Who could it be?

By the way, I would like to thank **Teioke Sheay**, **xDarknessOfNarutox**, **Shounen-Ai**, and **Jinsane226**, for their reviews. You guys rock!

Now onto the chapter.

**Chapter Five: They Find Out **

**Recap:** "_I finally get to beat the hell out of you." Kankuro said as he lifted his fist, but before he could bring it down it was stopped in mid-air by some one else. The other person then flipped Kankuro around before he slammed a punch on Kankuro's face, knocking him on the ground._

_Naruto just stared in shock before he turned to face the person. He then began to smile with recognition. "Thank you!" he yelled out before he launched himself at the person._

"It was nothing. Now will you get off of me." The person said as he pushed Naruto away.

"Oh right sorry. I don't usually hug people like that, but it was the only thing that came to mind. Sorry Neji-san." Naruto said as a small blush sprinkled on his cheeks.

"What ever, but may I ask what are you doing here. Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Neji said as he tried to straighten the uniform that Naruto wrinkled with his hug.

"Yea, I woke up late and then I met with him." Naruto said, looking down at the unconscious Kankuro. "What about you?" he asked Neji.

"My car broke down and now I'm walking towards school. Look, Naruto, it's not wise to mess with Kankuro, or even Temari. I didn't see her but I'm surprised she wasn't here with him. They're usually together." Neji said as he too turned to look at Kankuro. "Let's leave before he wakes up. We still have long way before we make it to school." He said after a few seconds of silence.

"Oh right." Naruto said as he gave Kankuro one last look before he began to walk away. Neji following after him. It was after a few minutes of walking before Naruto decided to speak.

"Why did you help me Neji-san?" He asked.

"Because I wasn't about to let a fellow student be beaten up. Besides, I don't want what happened to Lee to happen to some one else." Neji said as a light frown passed his face.

"Well either way, like I said, thanks." Naruto said, since he didn't know what else to say. They continued walking in silence while Naruto looked about the street. He was begging to get bored with just walking with a silent Neji, and besides that, the pace that they were heading to school was annoying him. If he was by himself he would of already been half way their.

"So what did you do to him, that made him attack you." Neji asked when he noticed Naruto's annoyed look.

"Nothing. He did it on Gaara's orders. I still don't know why, but Gaara asked him to beat me up." Naruto said in a nonchalant way. It was then that Neji stopped in his tracks.

"Did you say Gaara. Has he come back?" Neji asked and his usually calm voice was replaced with a mixture of surprise and aprehensiveness.

"Yea. I just saw him. I think he was making his way towards where I lived." Naruto said, oblivious towards Neji's predicament. Neji just stared at him before he turned his head around to stare at where they had just come from. He then shook his head before he began to walk again.

"Naruto, can I ask for a favor?" Neji said, his voice returning to normal. Naruto looked at him before he nodded.

"Don't tell any one that Gaara has come back. Especially to your friends." Neji said before he sped up. Naruto was caught off guard by this before he too sped up, nodding towards Neji.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached the school in time to make it for their second class. Naruto waved towards Neji before he headed off to his class while Neji just nodded at him. He then made his way into an empty class room and was surprised to find a student's already their. _Am I that late._ he thought before he walked inside.

"Neji, where have you been." the female student with brown hair in two buns and honey brown eyes, said. "I didn't see you this morning, did something happen?"

"My car broke down." Neji said as he made his way towards a big desk. He put his bag down before he pulled out a folder from his back pack and began to study it.

"So you walked all the way to school? Why didn't you call. Lee or I could have gone to get you." The female student said. Neji lifted his head from the folder to stare at her when he heard Lee's name.

"Where's Lee, TenTen?" he asked her.

"He's not here yet." TenTen said as she went over to her own big desk. "I think he's going to be late again. Why do you ask?"

"With his speed, I doubt it." Neji said as he turned to look back at the folder, ignoring Tenten's question. It was then when footsteps could be heard out the door. Suddenly the door was flung open and two people ran in with a flurry of papers following behind them.

"I made it. I now don't have to run those twenty laps around school." The tall bowl cut haired teen, with big bushy eyebrows, said.

"That's right Lee. You did good." A man that could be the teens father since he had the same looks, said right behind the teen, giving him the thumbs up sign.

"Thank you Mr. Gai." The teen said as he saluted to his teacher before he ran for his seat next to TenTen.

"I'm glad that you made it in time Lee but next time can you not make such a mess of the office." Neji said as he looked at the classroom that was now filled with scattering papers.

"It's ok Neji. It's just his spirit of youth!" Gai said as he put a hand on Lee's back.

"Don't encourage him." Neji said. "And close the door."

"I'll do it." TenTen said as she got from her desk but before she could close it two new people walked in.

"Oh hello Shino. Hinata." TenTen said in surprise when she saw who it was. Shino just stared at her before he nodded. Hinata said a small hello. They walked into the classroom, Shino, making his way to a desk that had a computer. Hinata made her way towards the third big desk. It was then when the second bell had rung. TenTen then closed the door before she made her way to her desk.

"Where's Uchiha?" Neji asked when the second bell had stopped ringing.

"He is not in school today." Shino said as he started the computer up.

"Great, how are we supposed to run a school newspaper without the editor." Neji said as he put a hand to his head and began to rub his temples.

"It's okay chief, we can do the paper without him" Lee said as he gave Neji a thumbs up. Neji just stared at him before he began to rub his temples more furiously.

"What ever. Let's just get started." Neji said as he put the folder down to show every one the contents inside.

------ Forty minuets later.

"No, that article should go in entertainment." TenTen said as she looked over Shino's shoulder to stare at the computer. Shino just nodded before he switched the article with a few clicks of the mouse.

"Then the article of the new kid should go on the front page." Neji said as he too, leaned in to see the computer screen.

"But if we put it on the front page then we won't have enough space for a picture." TenTen said.

"Yes, well we don't even have a picture yet." Neji said as he stood up. He then turned his head around to see where Hinata was looking over pictures on her desk. "Mrs. Hyugga, come over here." he said making Hinata jump in surprise.

"Ye-yes Neji?" Hinata asked quietly, not making eye contact with her cousin.

"Mrs. Hyugga, I asked you before to get a picture of the new kid. Do you have it?" Neji asked her, not making the effort to make eye contact.

"N-no. I'll get it today. Sorry Neji." Hinata said as a slight blush came on her cheeks. Neji just stared at her before he nodded.

"We need it by today, after school. You can hand it in when we have the council meeting." Neji said before he walked away, towards his desk. Hinata just nodded before she made her way back to her own desk.

A few minutes later Shino spoke up. "Well the paper is done. We just need you and Sasuke to sign it before I can print it and hand it out."

"Well I've already signed it. Uchiha just has to come later today or early tomorrow before we can hand it out." Neji said as he began to pack. "I think the bell is going to ring any second now. I'll see you all after school." Neji said before he slung his back pack over his shoulder and walked towards the door. Just as soon as he reached the door the bell rang.

"Oh, by the way. I need to speak to you, later in the day." Neji told Lee before he walked out of the door and made his way towards his third class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunch time and the blond was making his way towards the cafeteria. _Thank god that I didn't get in trouble for coming late._ He thought as he made his way towards the lunch line. It was while he was waiting for his food that some one waved to him.

"Hey, Naruto, are we going to eat outside again?" Kiba, who had been the one to wave at him, said as he ran up to the blond.

"Don't know. Do you guys want to?" Naruto said as he moved up the line.

"Well Shikamaru, Shino and Choji are already outside. I just came to get you." Kiba said as he cut in front of the blond. Naruto frowned at him before he pushed him out.

"If your already outside, then why come and ask me?" Naruto told Kiba when he got off from the ground. The shove had landed him their.

"I don't know. I guess it felt right to tell you." Kiba said as he shrugged his shoulder, dusting off his uniform.

"Fine. Let me just get my food and I'll meet you their." Naruto said as he made it up to the lunch lady and began to grab his food. Kiba was already gone by then.

Five minutes later, Naruto was walking outside on the school grounds making his way for a big tree. The same tree that he had used the previous day to hide from Sasuke, and that's when he stopped. The mention of Sasuke's name had brought what he did the previous day to come into his mind, and he began to replay the events.

_He was kidding. I know he was._ Naruto thought as he began to shake his head in order to shake the thoughts away from his mind, along with the blush that was beginning to spread over his cheeks. Because of those same thoughts, and because he kept replaying the events over and over in his head, he had not gotten any sleep until the middle of the night. Which is why he woke up late this morning. _What ever. Just think of something else._ He told himself and it seemed to work because his thought were now on Gaara, who he had met this morning.

"Hey, what's wrong fox-lover." Kiba asked the blond when he had reached the tree.

"Nothing." Naruto said distractedly, apparently not noticing the troubled look on his face or Kiba's slight insult. He then sat down next to Kiba and began to eat his lunch. His thoughts still about Gaara. Kiba took another look at the blond and then turned to face the rest of the group.

"What's up with him?" He asked them since Naruto had not answered with an insult of his own. The others just answered with a shrug. Kiba then turned to stare back at Naruto who was having trouble opening his carton of milk.

"Hey, Naruto, what's wrong? Did your boyfriend, the Uchiha, break up with you?" Kiba asked as he began to smirk. It took awhile for these words to register in the blonde's head but when they did he burst his carton of milk open and spilled it all over him self and the others.

"What did you say!" Naruto yelled out as a blush began to spread on his cheeks. "Sasuke, break up with me! You're kidding, right. Why would he break up, I mean we haven't even gone out yet. All we did was kiss and that was an accident, and what happened last night didn't count, so there really is no reason why he would break up with me, I mean go out. Besides I'm not attracted to men. What am I gay? No. I definitely would not go out with him so don't say stupid stuff like him breaking out with me. It was just an accident!!!" Naruto said in a hurry.

"Calm down, I was only joking!" Kiba said as he wiped milk out of his face. He had not listen to half of what the blond had said since he had been trying to remove the milk off of him, which seemed to have drenched him. Who knew a carton that small had that much milk.

Naruto just sat there, panting, as he tried to regain his breath. "Right. Sorry every body." He said as he lowered his face, not showing his embarrassment.

"You're so tiresome." Shikamaru said, as he leaned into the tree, not even bothering to wipe himself clean.

"Sorry." Naruto said again as he handed his napkins to Choji, who was muttering, and Shino, who was the one to get the least of it. Just a few drops.

"Here, give me that." Kiba said as he took the napkins away from Shino, so that he could wipe his uniform. "That's what I get for sitting next to the moron." he muttered, but loud enough for the blond to hear. After a few seconds though, Kiba raised his head to see why the blond had not answered, only to find Hinata their.

"Uhm, hello every body." Hinata said in her quiet voice as she greeted every body.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said, grateful that she had come so that the others could forget about their current subject. The others just waved at her as their greeting. Kiba lowered his head again, but this time he was the one with a small blush. "Damn." He muttered.

"Hey, uhm, Naruto, can I ask you for a favor." She said as she turned to face the blond. "Sure, what can I help you with?" Naruto said.

"I need a picture of you. Is it okay if I can take it right now?" Hinata said as she lifted her camera.

"Sure. Why not." Naruto said as he gave Hinata a smile. "Can you take it with all four of us?"

"That would be better." She answered. The blond just nodded before he turned to look at the others.

"So, how about it?" He asked them. The others just shrugged their shoulders before they all stood up. They all huddled around the blond so that he was in the middle.

"Okay. Say Cheese." Hinata said as she smiled before she lifted the camera to her eye. After a few seconds of adjusting it, she took the picture before lowering her camera. "Thank you every body." She told them as she gave them a shy smile

"No problem." Naruto responded before Shino spoke.

"Is this the one your going to use for the paper?" He asked Hinata who nodded at him.

"Wait, what paper?" Naruto asked them but before anybody could answer him, somebody yelled out from across the campus.

"WHAT! GAARA CAME BACK!" The yell said.

"What was that?" Kiba said after he had rung out his ears.

"Uhm...It was probably nothing. Hey, why don't we go back and eat!" Naruto said, trying to change the subject. He had understood the yell and he knew what it meant. He just hoped that the others didn't.

"Wait, I thought I heard the name 'Gaara'." Shikamaru said.

"What? No. Why would you hear that. Come on, our food is getting cold." Naruto said as he turned to walk back to where the food was.

"No, so did I." Choji said as he turned to look at Shikamaru. Kiba also turned to look at Shikamaru before he turned to look at Naruto.

"You know something don't you?" He asked him.

"Me?! Why would I know anything. Come on and eat, or else Choji will eat it all." Naruto said trying to see if the barb would work. Apparently it didn't, since Kiba began to frown at him, before he took of running to where the yell had come from. At this the other began to run behind him, even Hinata, so Naruto had no choice but to follow them. In a matter of seconds he had caught up to Kiba, who was ahead of everybody, and even made it a few seconds before him.

"What happened?" Naruto asked in a whisper since he know knew who could have yelled. Sitting in front of him was Neji and two students he didn't know. A female, who was horror stricken, and a male who was standing up, a shock expression still on his face.

"Nothing. I have just finished telling Lee about Gaara." Neji said, not keeping his voice down, since he knew that everybody that was behind Naruto had heard Lee's yell.

"I'm sorry, Neji. It's just that, has he really come back? Have they really let him out?" The male student who Naruto thought to be Lee, asked.

"You must be joking, Neji?" The female student said as she too stood up.

"I'm not. If you don't believe me, why don't you ask him, TenTen." Neji said as he pointed at Naruto. "He was the one that saw him just this morning."

TenTen turned to look at Naruto, along with every body else who seemed to be speechless. "Is it true?" She asked.

Naruto just stared at her before he sighed. "Yes, it's true." he said.

"Are sure, because if your not..." TenTen threaten as she gave Naruto a death glare and while Naruto stared at her a shiver ran up and down his spine. _Wow, she looks tougher than Sakura, and there's nothing tougher than her._ Naruto thought as he gulped.

"I'm sure." He said before he began to tell her, and the rest, what had happened this morning. As soon as he was done, every body turned to stare at Lee, to see what reaction he had taken to this, and were surprised with what they found. Lee had stood to his full height, determined glint in his eye, before he began to smile.

"Oh no." Neji muttered as he put his hands to his temples.

"I, Rock Lee, will forgive Gaara!" Lee said as he gave every body the thumbs up sign. Every one stared at him before three loud smacks could be heard. Naruto, Kiba, and Neji began to lower their hands from their faces, only for a red mark to appear on their foreheads. They turned to stare at Lee again who still had the same determined glint.

"Why? After all he did to you, you will forgive him?" Naruto asked, surprised since he had never in his life seen some one like Lee. Some one who could forgive so easily and who also had weird hair and the bushiest eyebrows he had ever seen.

"Yes I will. Mr. Gai has thought me that forgiving your enemy is better than holding a grudge. Thank you Mr. Gai!" Lee said as tears began to fall from his face.

"What is wrong with him?" Naruto asked to no one in particular.

"It's ok. Lee's like that." TenTen told the blond who jumped in the air, surprised that he had received an answer. TenTen just smile before she turned to look at Lee, who was currently giving a Gai-appreciation speech. Naruto smiled back at her but before he could say anything, he was stopped by a frustrated yell behind him.

"I can't believe him!" Kiba yelled out. "How could he just forgive that son of a bitch!"

"Kiba!" Naruto said, surprised at hearing him swear out loud. Sure he did swear, but usually he would just muttered it to himself, not say it out loud. Every one also turned to stare at him, even Lee who stopped in the middle of his Gai-appreciation speech.

Kiba was shaking with anger before he spoke again. "How could you just let him off that easily, after what he did to you? How?" He asked Lee who only smiled at him.

"Because, only when you can let go of grudges can you reach your ultimate power. It's what Mr. Gai has thought me." Lee answered back in a calm voice.

"Bull shit! Don't you even care! Don't you even care how the rest of us feel. Because of you, and because of worrying about you, many people suffered. How can you just forgive that?!" Kiba yelled right back. This made Lee frown, and Naruto stared at him with admiration.

"Wow. You care that much about every body?" Naruto asked Kiba but his admiration was short lived with what Neji answered back.

"No, not every body. Just one person." Neji said as he turned his attention towards Hinata, who was cowering next to Shino. Naruto turn to look at what he was staring and was confused by what he meant or why he only showed him Hinata. Hinata, who had caught both Neji and Naruto staring, began to blush before she began to cower some more.

"Look if you don't care about your self, then at least care about what you made the rest of them feel! You might forgive, but the others won't!" Kiba said, resuming his yelling.

"Kiba stop." Shikamaru said, as he placed a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down.

"Let go off me!" He yelled back at Shikamaru before he turned to stare back at Lee who was this time, getting mad him. That and a little bit guilty.

"Pl-please st-stop, Kiba." A voice said behind him and he turned around to find Hinata their. "We-we're all m-mad at Ga-Gaara, but fighting w-with Lee won't help. So p-please stop yelling." She continued as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Kiba just stared down at Hinata before he bowed his head.

He stood like that for a few seconds before he spoke. "Sorry." He muttered before he took her hand away from his shoulder, and began to run away. Every one just stared at him before Shino turned to walk in the direction that Kiba had taken.

Naruto just stared at them all before he turned to face them all. "So, how about we go back to eating our lunch. I bet it's cold but it's still edible." He said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had settled in. Every one turn to stare at him before Shikamaru and Choji began to walk back to the tree, muttering something that sounded a lot like 'idiot'. Naruto sighed again before he turned to face Neji, Hinata, TenTen, and Lee, who had gone back to his perky self. He smiled at them before he said good bye, and then took off running, to catch up with Shikamaru and Choji,

"That boy is one weird kid." TenTen said as she turned to face Neji.

"Hn. You hang out with Lee, and you think Naruto is weird." Neji said as he turned to look at Lee who was currently eating the curry that he had been eating before Neji told him about Gaara.

"So that's his name." TenTen said as she too went back to her food.

"Yes. By the way, Hinata?" He called out to her, who was currently staring at the spot where Kiba used to be, but lifted her heard instantly when Neji called her. "Have you gotten a picture of Naruto?" Neji asked.

Hinata nodded at him. "Yes. I should go and develop it now." She said before she began to walk away. Neji just stared at her before he returned to look back at the folder that he was studying before he was interrupted, or rather, before he interrupted Lee.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blond entered his apartment, exhausted by the day. He walked in, dropped his bag by the door, and made his way towards the couch.

"What a day." He said as he sat down. "Who knew so much could happen in just a few hours." He then began to recount the events in his mind. He had awoken late, he had met Gaara after eight years, he had almost been beaten up but saved at the last minute by Neji, he had to witness and be part of what happened at lunch, and after school he had to face an angry Ayame and ask for less hours of work.

"And now, Sasuke might come over." He said as he slumped down only to stand up instantly. "Holy crap, Sasuke's coming!" Naruto shouted before he made his way towards the kitchen where he unfortunately, tripped and fell.

"Damn." He muttered before he got up and more decently made his way towards all his cleaning supplies but stopped short. "Wait, why do I want to clean the house? It's just Sasuke. I, don't even clean the house for when Iruka comes over so why should I do it for that Teme. Besides he might not even come, which I would be grateful for." Naruto said, stopping before he could get out a wash cloth. He frowned before he made his way back to the couch but before he could sit down he ran back to the kitchen and to where the cleaning supplies would be.

"I still don't know why I'm doing this." He said before he set out to clean his whole apartment. He really didn't know why he wanted the apartment clean, but he had suspicion as to why. And it included Sasuke.


	7. Chapter Six: The Envelope

**Title**: The Rookies

A/N: Woot! It's chapter six, one of my favorite chapters.Why? Because we get a little insight on Naruto's poast. That and because their is slight SasuNaru in this chapter. XD

Anyways, I want to thank as always, **Teioke Sheay**, **Inuyasha Houjo**, and **Shounen-Ai**, who told me that my anyoumous reviews bar is disabled. Thanks! Now, I'll be able to get more reviews. Yay!

Anyways, it's time to read chapter six.

**Chapter Six: The Envelope**

The blond threw himself on the couch, head resting in a pillow, exhausted by the ordeal of having to clean his apartment for the first time since he arrived. _Damn, Sasuke better come. I didn't do all my chores for nothing._ He thought as his eyes began to flutter shut. It was a shake of the head and a muttered curse that the blond kept himself from falling asleep. He sat up before he made his way towards his room. He was going to change before Sasuke came over.

"Now what should I wear?" he asked himself as he began to raid his closet. He searched it for a few minutes before he found the shirt and jeans he wanted to wear. He tried pulling them out but soon found out they were stuck. Naruto frowned at this before he began to pull at the jeans. It took a few seconds of pulling but the blond finally got the jeans unstuck, only to stumble backwards. He was able to catch himself on his dresser before he could fall on the floor. He then turned to glare at the jeans, blaming them for making him stumble.

Naruto then shook his head and sighed. As if glaring at the jeans would make his anticipation go away. He frowned since now he knew that that was what he was feeling. Anticipation, for when Sasuke came over. Anticipation to see what the raven haired teen would say when he saw his home and anticipation to see what would happen next between them. He shook his head again and it was then when he caught sight of a rumpled envelope that he was holding under his hand. He lifted the envelope before he began to recall that it was the same envelope that he found on the floor the other day. He had brought to his room when he changed and he guessed he forgot all about. Until now that is.

He turned the envelope around in his hand, studying it, as he made his way for his bed. He sat down and that's when he decided to open the envelope. He opened it and turned it around and dropped it's contents on the bed. Naruto looked confused for a moment when he noticed that it was a letter and a picture. He lifted the picture before he turned it over and gasped when he saw the image. It was of him, but not just him. Of his family.

Naruto began to tremble as he looked at the image. It looked like it was taken around when he was six or seven. He looked at the pictured which showed his father carrying him in his arms while their mother was standing next to them. Naruto was holding a small stuffed fox and in the background he could make out a street fair. He began to tremble harder as he recalled that the picture was taken when his parents had decided to take him to the fair. It was around that time when he first laid eyes on the cold and hateful ones of his aunt. He remembered how surprised his parents had looked when they saw her. How surprised and scared, as if they had seen a ghost.

Naruto dropped the picture on the bed before he put his head on both hands. He shuddered at the memory that the image had brought. He shuddered, since it had been awhile since he had ever thought of his parents. He turned to glare back at the photo before picking it and ripping it to pieces. He was glad that he never thought of his parents. He was happy about it, and for once in his life he was thankful at his aunt for ripping all the photos he ever had of them. To not think about his parents was a blessing for him. It kept the hurt and the pain away. For their death, for abandoning him and letting him live with that spiteful aunt of his.

He turned to look back at the pieces before he sighed. He should have not ripped the photo up and he knew it, but now it was to late.

"Besides, it's not like keeping the picture was going to bring them back and drive the cold away." he muttered to himself as he picked the pieces before he threw them in a trash basket. He made his way back to his bed. That's when he spied the letter. He had the same impulse to grab it and rip it apart before he even read it but stopped himself in time. He sighed again before unfolding the letter, but before he could even take a peek at the writing inside, his doorbell was rung.

Naruto turned to stare at the door that was visible through his bedroom. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, the picture making him forget that some one was coming over. He got up and made his way towards the door, and it was halfway there when he remembered that it might be Sasuke.

"Uhmm... Wait up!" Naruto yelled out before he dashed into his bedroom. He threw the letter he was holding on the bed before quickly changing into a new pair of jeans. He was on his way to changing his shirt when the doorbell rang again, this time accompanied by four impatient knocks on the door.

"Coming, coming!" Naruto yelled out as he removed his shirt. He then walked to the door, putting on the fresh new one on. He reached the door before he put the shirt over his head and opened it as he pulled it down his torso giving Sasuke a brief look at the toned abs underneath.

"Sorry." Naruto said as he began to scratch at his cheek. Sasuke just stared at him, a glazed look on his eyes before he shook his head. They stood in silence for a few seconds before Sasuke spoke up.

"So can I come in?" he asked the blond who only nodded before showing the raven haired teen inside. Sasuke stepped inside, while his eyes roamed over the blonds apartment. The first thing he noticed was how small the inside of the apartment was.

The living room, if you can call it that, was a small room with one couch pushed against the wall where the window was. A small coffee table in front of it, and a television in front of the coffee table. His eyes turned to the left where he could clearly see the small kitchen. He then turned to look at the right where he could see two doors. One was obviously the blonde's bedroom since he could see it through the open door, which left the last door being the bathroom. The whole apartment seemed to have wooden floors. Even the kitchen which he thought would have tile.

The second thing he noticed was how clean the apartment looked, with the exception of the bedroom which looked like a tornado of clothes had hit it.

"Nice place you got here." Sasuke said as he made his way towards the couch.

"Thanks." Naruto said, awkwardly. He closed the door before he followed Sasuke who had put his bag on the coffee table. The raven teen then turned to look at Naruto, folding his arms over his immaculate school uniform.

Naruto smiled at him before he made his way towards his bedroom. He came back a few minutes later with his bag in hand. He made his way towards Sasuke who was still standing, but his arms were uncrossed. He was studying the apartment. Naruto cleared his throat to get the teens attention, before he spoke.

"So, have you found a sonnet that we could do, because I haven't." Naruto said as he set his bag on the coffee table before he sat down on the couch.

"Yes." Sasuke said. He made his way towards the other end of the couch. "But first I need you to tell me if you got less hours at work." he said as he reached for his bag.

"I did. I have about two hours after school every day and Friday and Sunday I have off." Naruto said as he remembered what Ayame had told him in between her yells.

"Why did you ask for so much? This is a small project. It's even due this Monday." Sasuke said as he got out a folder from the bag and opened it.

"Well I have another project for my other class and I also have a lot of homework. I need the extra hours in order to do them."

"But you never do your homework." Sasuke told the blond as he began to smirk. Naruto turned to glare at Sasuke for that comment. It was then when he finally took a good look at him and noticed that he was wearing the school uniforms.

"Hey Sasuke, why are you wearing the uniform if you didn't go to school today?" Naruto asked.

"Because I still need to use the uniform when I go to council meetings." Sasuke said as he handed the blond copies of the sonnets that he had chosen.

"Council meetings?" Naruto asked as he accepted the sheets. "Are you a part of the school council?"

Sasuke nodded before he spoke. "I'm student body vice-president."

"V-Vice-president? How did you get to be vice-president? I thought you had to wait until the third school year before you could hold an office?" Naruto said as he repeated the words that the principle had told him in the beginning. Sasuke just smirked at the blond and if Naruto wasn't mistaken, he actually noticed a hint of pride in the coal black eyes of the raven haired teen.

"Well I'm not the only second year student to hold an office. Hinata is one of the two treasurers." Sasuke told Naruto trying to hide any pride he may have shown.

"Who holds the other offices?"

"A third year named TenTen holds secretary and a Third year named Lee holds the post of second treasurer. Oh and Hyugga is the president." Sasuke said, and sounding a lit bit ticked off when he mentioned Neji.

"Ah, Neji-san is president! That's so cool." Naruto said, while he beamed, oblivious to how Sasuke had said his name. Sasuke lifted his eyebrow at this.

"Where do you know Hyugga from?" he asked. The blond only stared at him but decided not to tell him how he knew Neji. If he did then he would have to explain about Gaara and then he'd be in a bad mood and affect the comfortable yet formal way that he and Sasuke had been treating each other so far. That and because he was afraid that if he said the wrong thing then the incident from last night might be brought up and he didn't want to bring that up.

"I bumped into him once and we talked." Naruto said as he averted his eyes. A few seconds of tense silence fell on them before he spoke again. "So how about we get working?" he said as he began to read the sheets that Sasuke had giving him, hoping that the raven had taken the hint. It seemed that way since Sasuke also turned to look at his copy of the sonnets.

"You only got three sonnets." Naruto said a few minutes later as he finished reading the last sonnet. Sasuke turned to look at him when he spoke before he nodded his head.

"Since we only have to say one, I didn't think we needed to get a lot." Sasuke said as he put the sheets down on the table.

"Two." Naruto said as he also put the sonnets down.

"Two what?"

"We have to recite two sonnets. One each."

"What? Kakashi only said one."

"Well you weren't here today so you couldn't listen to the new instructions. Kakashi added in a new thing to the project. For example if you are going to write a sonnet, he said that was enough work. If you were going to act one out you are supposed to write a short script and hand it in and if your going to recite one, we each have to do one and write a two page essay saying why we chose to recite those." Naruto said as he searched through his bag. "Here, he made us write the new instructions down." he said as he handed Sasuke a sheet of paper explaining what the blond had just told him.

"Leave it to the perv to make more work for us." Sasuke muttered to himself as he read the sheet of paper. "So do we still have until Monday to recite them?" he asked.

"Yup." Naruto answered as he stretched his arms, while he yawned. "I'm thirsty. You?" Naruto asked as he got up. Sasuke just nodded distractedly. He was looking through his bag before taking out a note pad and a pencil. He then looked at the sonnets and wrote down the one that he was going to do.

Naruto walked into the kitchen before he poured himself and the raven teen a soda. He figured Sasuke wouldn't mind since he didn't really give a proper answer. _Thank god he hasn't brought up last night. It's already awkward as it is without that._ Naruto thought as he brought the drink to Sasuke who didn't noticed the blond had returned. Naruto smiled as he set both drinks on the table, before he leaned in to see what Sasuke was writing. He then began to frown.

"Why did you choose that one?" he asked.

"What?" Sasuke said as he brought his head up. Unfortunately Naruto was leaning to close to him which almost landed Sasuke's lips with the blonds. Good thing Naruto moved in time. He began to blush as he looked at the work and not at Sasuke, who was smirking.

"I happen to like this sonnet." Sasuke said as mirth could be heard in his voice. Naruto frowned at him even though it didn't change the blush on his face. "So which one are you going to do?" Sasuke asked

Naruto shrugged his shoulder. "Their is this one that I like, but I would have to look it up on a computer." Naruto said, grateful for not touching on the _other _subject.

"Do you have one?" Sasuke asked as the blond nodded. He held up a finger as he left for his room. He came back with a shiny, chrome looking, laptop. Sasuke stared at it with surprise which earned him a smirk from the blond.

"Didn't know I had a laptop did you?" he asked as he sat down with it. Sasuke shook his head as he scooted closer to the blond who had started the computer up. They had to wait for a few minutes before they were connected to the internet. Naruto then began type in a few words in the web browser before he was in search for his sonnet.

"It's going to take a while so why don't you continue with what you were doing." He muttered at Sasuke as he began to click the mouse pad. Sasuke just continued to stare for a few more seconds before he went back to his work, but not scooting away from the blond. After few minutes of both of them being silent Sasuke decided to speak. He was burning to ask a question and he wanted to ask the blond about it. He just hoped the blond didn't take it the wrong way.

"Hey, dead-last," Sasuke said, trying to get the blonds attention. It worked since Naruto turned to glare at him. "How come you can afford a laptop but you can't move into a bigger apartment? Not this is a bad place, it's pretty, uhmm, cozy." Sasuke added when he saw the glare on the blond intensify.

"Sorry if it's not to your liking, but I happen to like this apartment." Naruto replied in an icy tone. "You're just like Iruka-sensie, why don't you people just mind your own business and leave me alone. Besides why would I want anything bigger when it's just me." he added in an after-thought.

Sasuke returned the glare that Naruto was giving him. "That's cruel. Iruka cares for you a lot. _Besides_, " he said as he added an emphasis on the last word, "No one ever wants to be alone."

"What would you know about being alone." Naruto said in a deadly voice.

Sasuke stared at the blond as an image of a rainy dark night came to his mind. A man was walking away from him while he could hear crying in the distance. Sasuke closed his eyes before he shook his head. "I happen to know a lot." he said in a soft voice as he began to pack his things to leave. It was when he heard Sasuke's voice that Naruto's anger subsided. He looked guiltily at Sasuke who had gotten up and was making his way towards the door.

"No wait. Sasuke," Naruto said as he got up to follow him. He made a grab for the raven's sleeve but as it was his misfortune all day, he tripped again. This time he fell and dragged Sasuke along with him, and landed painfully on his back, raven on top of him.

Naruto gasped as he tried to regain his breath. The wind was knocked out of him and it was no wonder since Sasuke _was_ on top of him. After a few seconds of labored breathing he felt a hand making it's way up his chest. He thought it was just Sasuke trying to get up, but when the hand didn't move from his chest he turned to look at Sasuke who was looking at him with lust-filled eyes.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto asked, trying to get him off of him. He tried lifting himself up, but was stopped when Sasuke's hand moved from the blonde's chest, to his shoulder, pushing Naruto back down. He then climbed higher on the blond, giving the sky-blue eyes a last look before he dropped his mouth on the blonde's jaw and gave it a slow, leisure, lick with his toungue.

Naruto froze, all struggling stopping as Suske gave his jaw a soft butterfly kiss. Sasuke kissed lower until he met the tanned neck of the blond. He kissed and sucked at the exposed skin before he found a spot that made the blond moan. He smirked before he sucked at the same spot. After a few seconds, he bit down on it before he kissed the slight pain away.

This was all Naruto needed before he moaned again, closing his eyes in the process. Something seemed to be protesting in his mind, telling him that this was wrong. _But how can it be wrong when it feels so good?_ he asked the voice as he gave another softer moan.

_BECAUSE IT'S SASUKE!_ the voice screamed back and that's when Naruto opened his eyes, startled by what he was doing. By what he was letting Sasuke do. He began to panic before he finally pushed Sasuke with all his strength, making the other teen land painfully on the wooden floor. He lifted himself up to glare at the blond who was holding his neck and panting. He looked like he was almost murdered by the look on his face.

Sasuke face faulted when he saw the look. He sighed before he lowered his head so the blond could not look at him. He slowly got off from the floor before he dusted himself. He fixed his uniform before he bent down to pick up his bag. Naruto just stared at him and his eyes widen when Sasuke made his way to the door without saying a word. He began to glare at him.

"Hey bastard, are you not even going to say sorry!" He yelled after him. This made Sasuke stop in his tracks. He sighed before he turned to face the blond, smirk on his lips.

"Why should I say sorry for something I'm not sorry for." he said as his smirk got wider at the blonde's widening eyes. He then turned around and left before he could be stopped again.

--------------------------------

The blond turned and tossed in his bed, but stopped when it dawned at him that he couldn't go to sleep. He, or rather his sadistic mind, kept replaying the earlier events that were now keeping him awake, but that wasn't the worst of it. What was really torturing him was the fact that for a few seconds he had let Sasuke kiss him. He had let him and he had revealed in the sensation that Sasuke had caused him.

_Dammit, why?_ He asked himself as he threw a punch on the bed. He lifted himself to a sitting position, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, before he sighed as he once again, thought about it and kept on asking himself why he couldn't stop it earlier.

After Sasuke had left Naruto had stayed on the floor for what seemed like an eternity, (actually ten minutes), and tried to re-start his mind which seemed to have frozen over when he heard Sasuke's words. The first thought he had when his mind had thawed was that he needed a shower, bad. He got up and made his way towards the bathroom where he spent the better half of an hour trying to rub himself clean and ended up making himself pink instead. Not that it mattered much to him.

After the shower he decided to sit on the couch and watched some T.V. since he didn't want to think about what had just happened, but it proved futile when he couldn't concentrate. Finally deciding that a good nights sleep was going to clear his mind he made his way to his bedroom. He flopped onto his bed and tried to fall asleep, but that didn't work since know, four hours later, he was still awake.

He stared at the dresser in front of him before he lifted his eyes to stare at the mirror on top of it. He stared at his reflection before he spoke. "Why?" he asked himself. "Why couldn't I?" He then shook his head, smiling at seeing himself having a conversation with...himself. He sighed before he closed his eyes.

_Don't worry. It wasn't you who wanted it._ The voice from earlier said in his head and Naruto frowned.

_If it wasn't me who wanted it then who?_ he asked.

_I don't know, hormones. Fact is, you only liked it because you've never been kissed like that and when Sasuke did it your hormones kicked up._ The voice said, reassuring the blond. Naruto grinned at that and thought that is what probably happen. Just hormones. He continued to grin before he smacked his head on his knee causing pain in both areas.

"I have got to stop talking to my self." he said as he rubbed his forehead. He sighed for the second time that night before he lowered his knees. He looked around his room which, as Sasuke said earlier, was small like the rest of his apartment. The bed he was currently on barley fit in the room even if it was against a window. It also took the most space in the room. Second came the dresser, which was placed in front of the bed barley giving him a walkway to the closet which was next to the dresser. Naruto stopped his staring before he scooted closer to the far side of the wall. He opened the curtains and stared out at the moonless sky above.

_I'm right. What happened to me was hormones and nothing else._ He thought before he began to frown. He could blame the hormones for his reaction but what could Sasuke blame. He knew it wasn't the raven's hormones since this was the second time he came on to Naruto. He frowned at this. If it was the second time, did that mean that Sasuke had some sort of feelings for him. He shook his head at that. _But what else is there to explain it._ He thought, as his eyes began to flutter shut. It seemed that his mind was finally giving the blond what he wanted and was beginning to shut down.

"He can't be..." he said before he yawned and closed his eyes. "He can't..."

There were a few seconds of silence before their was a flutter of paper, as the letter that he had left on the bed fell on the floor.

------------------------

Naruto hopped down the bus before he made his way to the school. He walked through the gates before he made his way towards the school buildings. As soon as he entered the school he sprinted for his class, not wanting to meet any one on the way. He entered the class room just as the first bell began to ring. He gave a small sigh of relief before he made his way towards his small group of friends who were standing around under a window.

"Hey guys." he said as soon as he reached them. Every one greeted him back as usually. Naruto smiled at them before he yawned.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night?" Kiba asked as he turned to look at the blond who had two dark bags under his eyes. Naruto just stared at Kiba before he nodded. Even after he fell asleep he was hunted by nightmares all through the night. That and he probably shouldn't have slept sitting up and leaning against the wall.

"Tough. I on the other hand, slept like a baby all through the night." Kiba said as he smirked at the blond who glared at him. He wondered how Kiba had gotten any sleep after the way he acted in school. Then again, Shino had gone after him so he must have calmed him down. He frowned then.

"Where's Shino?" he asked the group since he was not with them when he came.

"Bringing the school paper." Chouji said as he ate another potato chip from the bag he was currently holding.

"School paper? We have a school paper?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. Get it every two Wednesday." Kiba told the blond as he began to fiddle with a piece of string that was dangling of his sleeve. "He's even in the newspaper staff." Kiba added.

"He is?" Naruto asked as he looked at Kiba pulling the string of his sleeve and holding it up to his face, before he threw it away. In that same moment the classroom door open and both Shino and Sasuke walked in, carrying a stack of papers. Naruto's eyes lingered on Sasuke for only a second before putting his full attention on Shino who was making his way towards the group, after leaving the stack of papers on Kakashi's desk, and only grabbing five of them.

"I think the paper would interest you today, Naruto." He said as he tried to hand Naruto a copy but it was snatched away from him by Kiba. He snickered at them both before he looked at the cover of it. He stood silent as his eyes began to widen.

"No way." he said as he turned to look at Shino then at Naruto. He then began to laugh. "This is great!" he said in between laughs as he handed the paper towards Naruto. By this time both Chouji and Shikamaru had gotten the paper from Shino. Chouji began to chuckle when he saw the cover while Shikamaru actually began to smirk. "He's not going to like this." He said as his eyes skimmed the article.

Naruto frowned before he took the paper from Kiba. He turned it around and began to stare at the cover before his eyes widen. Staring back at him was the picture that Hinata had taken yesterday and next to the picture was an article...of himself!

"WHAT IS THIS!" He screamed, scaring half of the class. The others, those who had gotten the paper already, were expecting this. He began to breathe harder as he continued to read the article. He then turned at to look at Shino, who was standing by his side, a calm look on his face.

"What is this, Shino! Why is there an article about me!" he yelled at him. Shino gave him a smile as his amusement began to show.

"It is an article of yourself." he replied.

" I know that, but why me!?"

Shino shrugged his shoulder. "Actually the idea of writing an article about you was first brought to us by Sasuke." he told the blond. Naruto felt like the ground under him disappeared. He slowly turned around to face the raven haired teen who was smirking his way, amused by the whole ordeal.

Naruto stared at the smirk as he slowly fisted the article in his hands, plainly showing his fury. He was certain that if he got close to him in that instant, that he would rip the Uchiha apart just like he was doing to the newspaper.


	8. Chapter Seven: Never Prank Sasuke

**Title:** The Rookies

**A/N:** Finally, chapter seven. - -,

I just want to say that I am sorry for taking too long. Really I am. See, what had happened was that a mob of Yaoi haters attacked me! They had clubs and pitch forks and everything! They were chasing me, calling me monster and running me out of town... oh no wait, that's Frankenstein. Never mind. XD

Any ways what really happened was that my keyboard got busted and we all know we need a keyboard to type a story. I got a new one yesterday but by then it was too late to post this chapter. Well enough of my petty excuses because I have an anoucment.

Weather you have noticed it or not the rating of this story has gone up from a T to a M. Why am I saying this? Because I want (and because FF will remove my story) to warn the little kiddies that when your parents come into to check on you to shut off the monitor so that they wont see you reading this. I'm not telling you to stop reading it, in fact I encourage you to continue, but if you get in trouble, it will not be my fault.

Also this means that thing do happen between our two main characters. Think it as a treat for posting the chapter late. Well not really because it was going to be in the story anyways, but still.

And last but not least, I want to thank **Teioke Sheay**, **Shounen-Ai**, **Jinsane226**, **Keruki**, **Idun**, and **Monake** (Who gave me some helpful advice,) for their reviews. I'm really happy for the reviews and all of you guys rock, but I should stop now and get on with the story. This A/N is long enough as it is.

**Chapter Seven: Why You Should Never Prank Sasuke**

"So you've read the paper already?" an amused voice said behind the blond. Naruto turned around to find Sakura their, Ino and Hinata on her side. Naruto began to glare at her amusement, but decided not say anything. He feared that if he opened his mouth right now that he would start taking his rage out on them.

"Calm down Naurto. It's not as bad as it seems." Ino said as she patted the blonde's shoulders.

"Not as bad as it seems? An article that talks about me is not as bad as it seems?" Naruto said enraged.

"Naruto, don't start freaking out." Kiba said as he wiped a tear from his eye. He had been laughing until Sakura had spoken.

"Oh yes, great advice coming from the one that caused a scene yesterday." Naruto told Kiba sarcastically, who turned to glare at the blond. "And how can I not freak out. People already talk about me, what do you think they would say when they read this." he finished by throwing the paper on the ground, and beginning to glare at it as if that would erase it from exsistence.

Every one turned to stare at the blond who had murder written all over his face. They have never seen the blond in such a rage before.

"Naruto, it's ok. I bet it wont be that bad." Sakura said as she walked towards the blond. "And even if it is, we'll be their to support you." She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto turned to stare at her for a few seconds. He then bowed his head before apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you guys." he said in a sigh before he lifted his head and smiled at every body. Every one looked at him warily, not sure if the blond was saying the true, but after a few seconds, every one began to smile back at him, his smile winning them over.

"But still, you have to admit, this is funny." Kiba said as he turned to look at one of the papers the girls had. "For example," he said, clearing his throat before he continued, "' Naruto Uzumaki, the dashing new student of our beloved school, hast returned after eight long years of absence.' Since when have you been dashing?" Kiba asked Naruto as he finished quoting the paper, before he snickered.

Naruto glared at him before he pounced on the boy. Kiba, knowing that reading the paper was going to make Naruto react this way, lifted his hands and stopped the boy before he could do any harm. This didn't stop Naruto, who began to find other ways to cause the necessary damage.

"Boys! Your going to ruin the class room...Again." Sakura said as she stepped out of their way, but doing nothing else to stop them. It's not like she could, since the only one that could stop Kiba was Shino. She turned to look at him who had his head turned and staring off at some one, lost in thought. Sakura turned to look at who it was, and found out it was Sasuke, who was currently reading some notes, amused smirk on his face.

"Watch out Shino!" Ino yelled, snapping Shino out of his thoughts. Kiba and Naruto were making their way towards where he was. Shino just stared before he pushed his sunglasses up his nose and with a swift movement of his arm, he separated Kiba from Naruto. "Stop." was all he told him.

Kiba turned to glare at Shino who only stared at him. Naruto, who stopped before he could slam into Shino, turned to smile at Kiba. "Thanks." He said in between pants, as he began to straiten his uniform. Kiba just smirked at him.

"Wait, what's going on here." Ino said as she stared at the strange exchange, Sakura walking towards her, the same confused look on her face. Shikamaru, who had leaned against the wall so that he would not be in the way of the fight, just sighed at Ino's and Sakura's ignorance. Chouji, who was next to him, stared at Shikamaru, and only nodded, agreeing with him.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Sakura yelled at Shikamaru who stared at her with a bored expression on his face.

"It's very obvious. Kiba knew that Naruto was mad and egged him on so that Naruto could take his frustrations out on the fight" Shikamaru told her as he sighed.

"Oh." Both her and Ino said at the same time, before turning to look at Kiba and Naruto who were beginning to joke around as if nothing had happened between them although they had scratches running up and down their arms and faces.

"Shouldn't you go and clean up?" Hinata said as she walked towards Kiba and Naruto, not meeting the blonde's eyes. Naruto turned to look at her before he smiled in her direction.

"You know you don't have to feel sorry for anything. I'm not mad at you for taking that picture since I know you were probably told to take it or something bad would happen." Naruto told Hinata when he noticed her down cast eyes. He knew that she was feeling guilty for taking the picture. Hinata, surprised by what the blond told her only turned to stare at him in disbelief, before a shy smile broke through her lips.

"Thanks." she told him. Naruto continued to smile at her.

"_You_ know," Kiba said as he turned to face the blond, "She is right. We better head and clean up before Kakashi comes in." he said as he looked at a scratch that was on Naruto's cheek, and knowing he probably had one like it. Naruto nodded at him before he made his way out of the class room, Kiba in tow.

They came back five minutes later, both cleaned up, and made their way towards their seats as Kakashi was making his way inside the class room. "Hello every body." He said to his students as he made his way towards the big desk in the front.

Most of the student's returned his greeting while they started to take stuff out of their back packs. As soon as all the commotion died down Kakashi began to speak.

"I have good news for you today. I don't have a lesson planned out, so I want you to pair up with your partners and work on your projects." he told the class as he took out a small orange book. The class erupted in cheers at the prospect of not having a lesson that day. Well almost every body. Naruto sat motion less, shock and anger on his face.

"Damn it all." he said silently, cursing Kakashi for his laziness. He glared at the teacher before he turned his head to face the window while every one was making their way to their partners. Naruto figured that if he paid no attention to Sasuke then maybe he would not come and talk to him. It was a wish that did not come true.

"Hey, dead last, turn around so we can start working." Sasuke said as he scooted his desk next to the blonde's. Naruto continued to stare out the window, his hand turning into a fist as the only indication that he had heard Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, wondering why he didn't insult him back or even turn around to glare at him. "Naruto?" he asked but the blond continued to ignore him.

"Hey moron, what's wrong with you?" he asked as he put a hand on the blonde's shoulder to turn him around.

"Let g-go off me." Naruto told the raven as he felt the warmth of the raven's hand spread through his shoulder, and although he tried to make his voice sound commanding and angry, it came out sounding like a squeeke.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked and turned him around only to be faced with a blushing blond.

"I'm fine." Naruto said as he removed his shoulder from Sasuke's grasp, before he lowered his head, blush growing fiercer.

"Naruto? Is this about the paper?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto was shocked when he heard that. He was certain that Sasuke would take his blushing face and embarrassment as a sign that he had recalled what had happened between them the day before, not because of the stupid article about him. Naruto quickly lifted his head to glare but decided against it mid way, as he lowered his head again. This made him look like he was nodding at Sasuke and Sasuke took it this way as he began to smirk.

"It is? Well you know you don't have to get so worked up just to thank me. I know Shino already told you and I know it's probably your pride stopping you, but you can thank me without the whole blushing and embarrassment thing going on." Sasuke said in a smug tone as his smirk got wider. There were a few seconds of silence while the blond processed Sasuke's words in his brain.

"WHAT?!" He finally yelled out when he figured out that Sasuke thought that he was thanking him for the article.

"Moron, don't yell so loud." Sasuke said while he tried to ring his ears out. Sitting close to the blond meant that he had gotten the full force of the yell.

"Do you actually thought that I was thanking you for the stupid article!" Naruto yelled at him, embarrassment forgotten, along with Sasuke's previous words.

"No, but it did make you stop ignoring me. No shut up, get your stuff out, and get to work." Sasuke said as he turned to the papers he had gotten out.

Naruto just stared in shock. _How dare he..._ He thought as he stood still, shock numbing his body. He felt angry and stupid for falling for the other teen's bait.

"Ah...Well...Bastard." Was all Naruto told the other teen before he turned to glare out the window, ignoring what Sasuke had told him to do by not doing any thing.

Sasuke saw what the blond was doing and after a few seconds began to sigh as he put down the notes he was reading. He then turned to the blond and leaned his head towards him before he spoke.

"Do you want me to apologize for telling the school paper staff to write an article about you?" he whispered to the blond. Naruto shuddered as Sasukes warm breath traveled over the back of his neck. He quickly turned around and began to glare at Sasuke who had moved back to his earlier position. Sasuke was smirking and the smirk grew bigger when he noticed the blonde's blush.

"Well I won't. The paper rarely has anything exciting to write about, and a new student was one of those rarely exciting things." Sasuke said as he picked up his notes again. Naruto's glare intensified when he heard the other teens words, while a small part in the back of his mind said that this would make sense. In a school that had a small population of students such as theirs, a new student would be a rare and exciting thing.

Naruto then began to glare at that part of his mind. How dare some part of him agree with Sasuke!

"Yes, well, it must be great to lord your vice-president powers over the paper staff. What did you do, threaten them if they didn't write the article?" Naruto said quickly in a smug tone of voice as he began to smirk, thinking that he had just gotten back at Sasuke.

Sasuke, on the other hand, only sighed when he figured that out. "Moron, I didn't have to 'lord my power' over anybody. I'm editor and second in command of the school paper." Sasuke told Naruto who's smirk began to deflate when he heard Sasuke's words, which held not only smugness but a little bit of resement.

"How can you be vice president and editor of the paper?" Naruto asked as he began to frown, curiosity taking over his anger of Sasuke.

"Because the school wanted it that way. They thought that if the school council and the school paper staff were the same students, then they would save money." Sasuke said as he put the notes he had on Naruto's desk. "Now that I've told you, will you shut up and get back to work. We only have fifteen more minutes of class time." Sasuke told the blond.

Naruto only glared at him, anger returning, and even more when he figured that Sasuke wouldn't continue to argue with him. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it as he closed his it. His eyes began to light up, and a smile came over his face. _It's time to break some of those rules that I said I would break, and also get my revenge._ He thought and if he could he would have stood up and laughed out evilly.

Well at least he did in his mind.

---------------------

"Hey look, it's the new kid, what's his name."

"Yea, I read that he transferred from Japan."

"Hmm, look at him. He must feel so special for receiving all that attention."

"That's right, I didn't get the same treatment when I arrived, smug bastard."

"Jessy! Don't say that. I mean, he is cute after all."

"He may be cute but not as much as Sasuke."

"Yea, Sasuke's hot, although you do have to give him some credit."  
There was suddenly a loud bang as Naruto punched the side of the wall, scaring the three female students who were talking about him. Two of them turned to glare at him while the third one just gave him a shy smile before all three walked away. By that time Naruto was fuming.

"Damn girls and damn their gossip." He muttered as he removed his fist from the wall which had a small dent in it. He began to cradle his hand when he registered the pain he had just given himself.

"You sure are pissed. Has that been happening all day?" Kiba, who was next to him said as he turned to look at Naruto after glaring at the three girls that had just left.

"Yes." Was all Naruto told him as he began to walk again. He was making his way to his classroom when he approached the group. He didn't need to strain to hear what they were saying since they could be clearly heard from down the hall, which was begging to empty out.

"Well I better hurry or I'm going to be late. Good luck with the rest of the day." Kiba said as he snickered when they reached the blonde's classroom. Naruto only glared at Kiba, who did not see it since he ran off into another direction. Naruto stuck his tongue out in the direction to where Kiba went of to before he turned around to face his classroom door, and he began to sigh.

It was fifth period, which meant that it was time for art class, with Deidara. And with Sasuke.

Naruto opened the door and walked inside before he made his way towards his seat where Sasuke was. Sasuke, who saw Naruto coming, only smirked in the direction of the blond before he mouthed the words 'dead-last', but far from enraging the blond it only made him give Sasuke a smirk of his own.

_Smirk all you want, but it's time for my revenge. I'm going to make you wish never telling the staff to write an article about myself._ Naruto thought as once again the image of himself laughing out evilly came to mind.

He sat down, before he turned to look at the front of the classroom while ignoring Sasuke's confused look. Actually he smiled since he knew that Sasuke was probably confused as to why Naruto did not get mad at him. His smile grew even more when he re-thought of his plan and how he was going to humiliate the Uchiha.

"Listen up every body. Just like we have been doing for the past few days, we are going to go over to next classroom to finish up our pottery projects. H'm. I want most of them done today so that we could start displaying the best." Deidara told his classroom in an excited voice while his eyes began to light up. "But first, go into the supplies closet and get out your supplies, especially your aprons and goggles. I don't want any one to make a mess of the precious clay. H'm."

The class began to talk excitedly as they made their way from their desks to the closet and then to the next classroom. The most excited of this voices seemed to be Naruto who was talking non-stop to Sasuke who only ignored him.

"Why are you so excited? Aren't supposed to be all gloomy because of the article?" Sasuke asked Naruto when he got fed up with the constant jabber of the blond. Naruto didn't even glare at him. His mind was still filled with the fact that pretty soon he would have his revenge.

"Let's just say that I've gotten over that." Naruto said as he made his way towards his pottery which was sitting on it's wheel, almost finished. Deidara had been making the class work on clay either by using the wheel or their own hands for the last few days. He had told them that the three best pieces of works were going to be put on display at the art expedition when it came into town the next week. Naruto didn't know why they couldn't have of just painted on a canvas but he figured that Deidara must have had a fetish with clay since that is all that they have been using since he came.

"Hey, dead-last, how come your almost finished with yours?" Sasuke asked when he sat next to the blond, on his own wheel. Naruto just turned to smirk at him before he turned his attention back to his project and began to work on it after turning the motor for the wheel. He didn't want to tell Sasuke that he had come to work on it during lunch after he had set up his little prank.

"Wow, this is amazing." Deidara said after a few minutes had passed while he studied the finished work of the blond. "You have talent with clay. H'm." He continued to say as he lifted the pottery and began to exam it from every angle.

"Thanks." Naruto told Deidara as he watched Diedara put the piece of art away. He knew that Diedara would put it in the kiln after school to make the clay harden which meant that had the rest of the class time to do nothing. He would usually take this time to play around with the clay until class was over but decided not to return to his wheel. He instead stayed at the desk where Deidara had put his project away to look at the other finished works of art while he took his apron and goggles off.

It was while he was looking at the other pieces of art when he heard a slight curse, a loud splattering noise, and an even louder curse. Naruto turned around and was able to duck in time when he saw a flying chunk of clay aimed his way. When he straightened up he noticed that it had come from the direction of the raven haired teen who was covered by it. Standing next to him was Deidara who was also covered in clay. The rest of the student's only had a few chunks here and their along with the walls where some of the clay started falling off leaving long brown streaks behind. Naruto saw all of this before he began to laugh. Pretty soon the entire class began to laugh along with him, when they noticed how ridiculous Sasuke and Deidara looked covered with the clay.

"This...is...better...than I had...expected." Naruto said in between laughs as he held on to his stomach. Sasuke, who had heard him, turned to glare at the blond but before he could say anything, Deidara stopped him.

"Mr. Uchiha, what have you done." Deidara said in a soft deadly voice as he wiped clay from his face and clothes. Unlike Sasuke, who had the apron and goggles to cover him up from the mess, Deidara was only wearing his normal attire.

Sasuke only turned to look at Diedara but not answering him. He couldn't, even if he wanted to. He was too embarrassed.

By this time the class had quieted down although their would be some giggles that escaped here and their. For now though the students were talking amongst themselves, telling each other what had happened and what they had witnessed. Well almost all. Naruto, who had gone quiet himself, was standing alone, while he stared at how Sasuke was getting told by Deidara.

"Now, I'm not going to give you a detention since you are one of my best students, but you will still be punished. I want you to clean this class room after school and leave it squeaky clean." Deidara told Sasuke who only nodded at him, before he turned to leave the classroom. It was obvious that he had gone to clean himself up, while muttering a few words like 'precious' and 'clay' as he gathered the clay in his hands.

Sasuke stared at Deidara as he left and stood up to follow his example. It was then when he noticed Naruto, who was leaning against one of the only clay free spots on a wall, arms crossed and one of the biggest grins on his face. Sasuke glared at him as he recalled the blonds earlier words. He stood up, threw his goggles on the floor and took off his apron before he walked towards him. By this time the other students had already began to make their way out of the classroom while still talking and laughing about the incident.

"You did this, didn't you?" Sasuke asked the blond in a low dangerous voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto said as he made his way around the other teen to leave with the other students.

"Don't play dumb Uzumaki, I know you had something to do with this." Sasuke said as he grabbed the blonde's arm and turned him around. By this time every body was out and the last student had unwittingly closed the door behind him.

"I really don't know." Naruto said, his grin still in place. Of course he knew, he had wanted this to be his prank. To embarrass the raven teen by rigging his wheel so that when it hit a certain speed it would splatter the clay every where. And by adding extra water on the clay it was sure to make a mess. Of course, Sasuke didn't need to know this.

"You do or else you wouldn't have said 'this is better than I had expected'." Sasuke said, quoting the blonde's earlier words.

"Shit." Naruto mumbled as his grin slid off. Of course by hearing the blonde's curse Sasuke knew that he was right. He tighten his hold on Naruto's arm, making sure that Naruto knew how mad he was.

"You stupid idiot, you made a fool of me." Sasuke said as fury entered his obsidian eyes.

"Yes, well that's the point of a prank Sasuke. To make the victim look like a fool." Naruto said as he tried to remove his hand from the raven's grasp and proving futile. He turned to glare at Sasuke who was now way beyond pissed. "Oh will you stop being such a drama queen and let go off me. I was just trying to have fun. Besides no one got hurt and you didn't get into trouble." Naruto added to calm Sasuke down so that he would let him go. Having Sasuke touch him was producing bruises on his arms, a funny feeling in his stomach, and a blush on his face.

Sasuke noticed the blush on Naruto and began to smirk before he slowly released Naruto's arm, but before Naruto could give a sigh of relief, Sasuke made a grab for his collar and slammed Naruto to the nearest wall which made a squelching sound as the blonde's back hit a chunk of clay. Naruto closed his eyes as his back made contact with the wall and let out a hiss as the pain began to register in his brain, but before he could even utter a curse Sasuke was on top of him.

"Well then I guess it's time for my fun." Sasuke whispered in the blonde's ear as two hands made their way down the blonde's sides. Naruto froze as Sasuke began to suck on his earlobe while the other teen's hands made their way back up his sides and began to unbutton his uniform shirt.

It was when the third button was unbuttoned that Naruto began to struggle. He lifted his hands to push the other teen away but Sasuke's hands were faster. He grabbed both arms and lifted himself of the blond, bringing Naruto with him. He then slid both of the arms behind Naruto and slammed the blond back before putting all his weight on the blond so that Naruto's arms were trapped behind him.

"Damn." Naruto cursed when he couldn't free himself and tried stopping Sasuke by bashing his head with his but Sasuke's hand was quicker as it made it's way towards the back of Naruto's head before fisting the blond hair and forcefully pulling the head up.

"Shit Sasuke, stop!" Naruto said as he continued to struggle, but all it did was make Sasuke smirk at him.

"Why? My fun's not over yet." Sasuke whispered, hot breath warming the blonde's neck as a wet tongue began lapping at it. This made the blond moan while Sasuke's hand, the one not holding the blonde's head, made it's way towards the uniform's buttons to continue with what he was doing earlier.

"Sasuke...please." Naruto gasped out when Sasuke had found the one spot on his neck that made him moan out loud. Sasuke only smirked in the skin before he bit down, making sure that this time it left a mark, before he licked the slight hurt away. Naruto moaned and even more when Sasuke's hand made it's way inside his uniform shirt and began to tease a nipple while one of Sasuke's knees parted his leg boldly and began to rub him.

"You sick bastard, stop. This is disgusting." Naruto moaned out in between gritted teeth while he tried to struggle but found to his horror that his body wasn't responding to him. _What the fuck! Why can't I move?!_ His mind yelled out while his body began to rock back with Sasuke's knee. Sasuke actually had the audacity to chuckle at this while he lifted his face to meet the glazed blue eyes of the blonde's.

"Your not disgusted." he whispered. "If you were, then you wouldn't be enjoying this." Sasuke said as he pinched the nipple he was teasing which made the blond gasp out, before he glared at Sasuke. He would've continued to glare but he began to moan as Sasuke pinched the nipple again.

"Damn hormones." He muttered as he began to gasp. Sasuke chuckled again before he leaned his head in and began to whisper in the blonde's ear.

"It's not the hormones." he said, his breath warming the already over-heated skin. "And your not disgusted by this. No matter how much you say that or blame the hormones, if you did not feel even the slightest attraction towards me, you wouldn't let me touch you like this." Sasuke continued while his knee began to rub harder before slowing down.

"Think about that next time you decide to prank me." He finished before he abruptly stood up, moving away from the blond, and turning around before he walked away. Naruto didn't even feel or see him leave. He was too shocked by what Sasuke had just told him.

_I-it can't b-be? It just can't_ Naruto thought as his body slid down the wall until his butt made contact with the cold floor below. _I can't be...can't be attracted to him._

"Shit! I can't be!" He muttered to himself as he bowed his head only to be face with a little problem. He was hard, and it was showing through his uniform pants.

"_If you did not feel even the slightest attraction towards me, you wouldn't let me touch you like this._"

Naruto punched the wall beside him when he heard Sasuke's words in his head, leaving a small dent behind.

_Wow. If you can put a dent in the wall then why couldn't you free yourself from Sasuke._ The voice from before said, gloating at the fact that he had just proved Sasuke's words right.

Naruto was sure that if he didn't value his life as much as he did that he would have murdered himself just to beat the crap out of the voice.


	9. Chapter Eight: The Second Meeting

**Title:** The Rookies

**A/N: **I AM SOOOOO SORRY!!!! I know it's been a while since I posted and I really am sorry. I had a major writting block, along with some other things I had to do, but still, I should have posted something. Therefore I am really sorry. I wish I could say something else to make it up, but I can't. //sobs// So for the last time I really am sorry.

Also I want to thank **Teioke Sheay**, **Chobits Chi**, **Dark Mican**, **Shamalan**, **Jinsane226**, **Cheekyamericangrl211**, and **Keruki** (Which I'll promise to give a jealous scene...in the next chapter. XD ). I hope you, and all the rest, will continue to read my story and not hate me for taking to long to post, which I promise, will most not likely happen again.

Well I guess it's time to read the chapter that you have probably been waiting for.

**Chapter Eight: The Second Meeting**

Dark obsidian eyes traveled the length of the school yard while a slight breeze made it's way through the trees taking a couple of leaves with it. He just sighed as he leaned on the window sill while he saw how the wind made the leaves fall into a neat little pile next to the window. He tilted his head to get a better view of the school yard but found that his raven black bangs just got in the way. He frowned as he lifted a pale hand to brush the annoying hair away but stopped when the hand reached his eye level. He began to stare at before he began to smile softly to himself. He was recalling the events that had happened earlier that day.

He lowered his hand to stare at his surroundings. His eyes landed first on the water bucket that was filled with dirty brown water, a rag and scrub next to it. They then made their way towards the walls, all all of them clay free now. He continued to smile although he knew he should be pissed by now. Having to clean the mess that was left behind because of the blonde's prank was tiring, but he didn't mind it as much as he should. Actually he was happy since it was the stupid prank that made him finally get closed to his blond.

He frowned then. Since when had he started calling Naruto as his own?

He shook the thought away before he turned to face the window again. He stared outside lost in his thoughts until a voice interrupted him. He turned around to face who it was, features becoming impassive, not showing any emotion that was previously their.

"Sasuke? What are you doing at school at this time." The voice asked.

"I had something to do, Mr. Umino." Sasuke said as he looked over at his second grade teacher.

"I guess I shouldn't be asking, should I?" Iruka said as he lifted a hand to put behind his head. Sasuke didn't say anything to that. They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds before Sasuke decided to break it.

"Are you looking for Kakashi?" He finally asked him and was surprised to see the blush that appeared on Iruka's face.

"Uhmm, no. I was supposed to meet with Naruto, but it seems that he left. I came inside to see if he was in here." Iruka said as he looked at anything but Sasuke and trying to remove the blush from his face._ Damn, I'm a grown man, I'm not supposed to blush like a little girl every time some one mentions Kakashi's name. _He thought.

Sasuke continued to stare at him, thinking that he didn't need to say anything to what Iruka had said. He looked at the blush that was on his face and wondered why he still blushed. It's not like it was a secret that Kakashi and him have been together for a while. In fact, almost all of Konoha knew about this, no less to the fact of what happened eight years ago when their secret spilled out. He wondered if Iruka resented any of Naruto's family, since they were the ones that made Iruka's and Kakashi's relationship known to every one, almost costing Iruka his job at the private elementary school. Then again, with the fact that he was a respected teacher, that Kakashi was his 'lover', and that he could sue for discrimination, no one could fire him from his job, but it did cost him guardianship of Naruto.

Now how did Sasuke know all of this? For one, he had read it in the papers, and even though he didn't get what most of it meant when he was little, he understood what it meant now. He also did some catching up on Naruto since he came back, him being an Uchiha, gave him the power to do so. He wondered if he should get help for his obsession for the blond ...Nah.

"Well since Naruto isn't here, I guess I should leave, and stop bothering you with what you have to do." Iruka said as he turned to look at Sasuke, giving him a smile. He didn't know why but it seemed that Sasuke was the only one of his students that could actually intimidate him. Maybe it was because of who he was or the fact that every time he would look at you, he would look with cold black eyes telling you that he probably knew every little dark secret you hid. He shook his head at that ridiculous idea telling himself that he should stop reading those mystery novels.

"It's ok, I'm done with what I had to do." Sasuke said as he side-stepped Iruka to reach for the bucket. Iruka just stared at him before he followed Sasuke out the door. He was curious as to why Sasuke was carrying a bucket filled with dirty water, a rug, and a scrub, but decided to keep quiet. Some things were better left unknown.

"Well it was nice talking to you, Sasuke." Iruka said as he began to walk away before he stopped and turned to tell him something. "Oh and if you see Naruto around, tell him I've been looking for him." He said, giving Sasuke a knowing smile. This left Sasuke speechless, for only a moment. He nodded towards Iruka before he turned around and headed down a hallway, while Iruka went the other way.

He walked down until he reached a door to the outside. He dumped the water on the dirt next to the path before returning inside to drop off the bucket in the janitor's closet all the while thinking where the blond was and why he would he skip a meeting with Iruka when every one knew that he loved the guy. He knew it couldn't have possibly been because of what happened earlier, but he continued to wonder this as he cleaned himself up in the bathrooms before walking out of school and towards his car.

---------------------------------

And where was said blond? Well currently he was lying face down on his couch ignoring the world around him and his thoughts. He was actually forcing himself to fall asleep so that he wouldn't have to recount the events of that day, but as said before, he had a sadistic mind that loved to torture him.

"Wonder if I should take sleeping pills." Naruto said to himself as the phone began to ring. He decided to ignore it, letting the machine answer for him. He didn't want to talk to anybody on the off chance that it might be Sasuke who was calling.

"Hey Naruto, where are you?!" An angry Ayame said after the machine went off. "How come your not here at work?! Naruto? Naruto? Naruto answer the phone, I know your there!" Ayame said as her voice began to soften down. "Naruto please, if somethings happened to you, you could always call?" She said before she sighed. "Then again you might not even be at home, and I'm just yelling at empty space, but whatever it is call me back as soon as you get this message. I figured by now you know who's calling." She finished before she hung up.

Some part of the blonde's mind was actually contemplating to call back, to talk to some body, but that thought was quickly stomped down. If he hadn't gone to his last class at school, and had not met Iruka after school, their was no way he was going to be calling Ayame. He just figured that he would deal with it later, for now though, he didn't want any human contact, he thought as he turned his head to face the side of the couch before sighing. It was then when he knew then that he couldn't possibly fall asleep. Well, at least not with his uniform on.

He groaned at the prospect of getting up, but did it anyways. He sat up, stretched his arms above him and began to remove his coat. He still had his uniform on due to the fact that as soon as he entered his home he threw himself on the couch and had not gotten up since then.

As soon as he removed his coat, his hands made their way to his tie. He began to untie it and as he began to slide it off, he accidentally touched a sensitive spot on his neck. He knew immediately why it was sensitive and began to blush furiously as the memory came back to him in a rush.

"Shit." he muttered the curse as he lashed out on the couch, yet it prove a worthless opponent to his anger as his fist sunk into the cushion not producing the pain that was necessary. He cursed again but knew better than to hit something else. He instead settled for burying his face in his hands and taking in a deep, long, breath.

He sat in that position for a few minutes, trying to make his mind go blank. He finally reached the decision that taking a walk might clear his mind since sitting and doing nothing wasn't working. He stood up and walked towards the door, not changing, or taking anything but his keys. As soon as he was outside he began to walk in a fast pace not looking at anything or any where, nor caring about it. He just wanted to walk, and get lost in his thoughts.

Too bad for him, he should have been paying attention, for when he finally decided to see where he was, he found himself in a place he had never been before. Dark allies and old apartment buildings, their windows and doors bordered up, stared back at him. A homeless person leered at him from under a cardboard box, as he took a swig of whatever alcohol he had in his hands. Naruto turned around to see if he recognized his way back and found that he didn't even know where the old buildings and allies ended.

"Shit." he cursed again as he began to retrace whatever steps he still remembered. He soon reached a fork on the road and decided to head to the right only to end up facing a tall brick wall. He cursed again as he turned and went the other way. He continued to walk through the maze of old buildings, ignoring everything but the path that might lead him out.

----- Two Hours Later

He cursed for the fifteenth time as he reached another dead end. He was really getting tired of it as he turned around to head another way. It was then when he noticed that it was beginning to get dark and something told him that these streets might not have street lamps to help him guide him out. With that thought he began to hurry as he crossed the road to head off in another direction, all the while fuming about his stupidity. He wanted to get lost in his thoughts but not in the streets.

He reached another turn in the road when he felt something, a sense of foreboding, wash over him. He gave a quick shudder as he turned around and only found another homeless person sleeping in his filth. He shuddered again as he began to walk, giving quick glances behind him once in a while. It was while he was giving one of these glances that he bumped into somebody. Fortunately for him he didn't fall down, as was his custom. He turned around to find a tall man, dark hair falling over the crazed bronze eyes that seem to sparkle in the fading light.

"Hey kid." the man said as he looked down at Naruto, not at all caring that he was bumped into. "Hey Kid." he repeated himself.

Naruto just turned to glare at him before he began to walk around him. He wasn't in the mood to face the third drug dealer he had seen that night.

"Wait up kid." the man said as he began to walk next to Naruto. "Don't you, want to, to buy, uhmm, buy so-" he was cut off then.

"No I don't want to buy anything! I don't want to buy crack, heroin, marijuana, or any other shit that you might be selling!" Naruto yelled, his anger finally getting to him. Naruto glared at the man again before he began to walk away. It was then when he felt a hand snake up his arm, taking a hold of it in a tight grip before he was slammed into a wall. The bruises that he had gotten earlier when he was slammed by Sasuke came back alive and began to throb in pain.

"Fuck" he muttered but it was all he got to say as he felt a cold metallic surface slide up against his temple.

"What did you say?" the man said, his eyes going wild with anger. Apparently he had never had to deal with a 'no' before.

"What are you deaf or some thing. I said I didn't want to buy anything." Naruto said, too confused, to angry, to frustrated with all that's been going on to care about a gun being pointed at him.

"Oh, that was the wrong thing to say." The man said as he pulled back the trigger of the gun, ready to shoot when he had to. It was then when real fear seemed to trickle down Naruto's spine, but he kept up the false bravado, hoping to find a way to get out of his predicament.

"So do you want to repeat what you said." the man said, pressing the gun harder into his temple. Naruto just glared at him, not giving him an answer. "Oh well, it's your life." the man said, pressing the trigger but not actually shooting.

Naruto knew he was still giving him a chance to change his mind, as if he would. The seconds ticked by and when it seemed that the dealer was going to loose his patience Naruto finally gave a big sigh. He turned to look at the dealer in the eyes before he gave the slights nod. The mans eyes began to light up again as he removed the gun from his temple. This was all Naruto needed before giving the man a swift knee to the stomach. In the second the man took to realize what Naruto did, and also realize the pain, Naruto took off runing.

He ran as fast as he could, hearing shots explode behind him. He began to run faster, fear gripping him when he heard a bullet hit the wall next to him. He soon heard the heavy footsteps of the dealer and knew that he could outrun the man but not the bullets that would continue to be fired at him. His breath began to come out in quick gasps and that's when he finally decided to stop running. It was best for him to hide in one of the old buildings.

He soon reached a corner and took the opportunity of being out of the dealer's sight for a second to run to the side of a building, punch a hole in wooden boards and climb inside. He scrambled in, hitting the floor hard but not daring to make a move. He soon heard the dealers steps beside him, running past the window, but he didn't dare move in case the man came back. He stayed in that hunched position for what seemed like hours, until his heart was able to calm down, and he was able to asses the situation without panicking.

He stood up to dust himself off, to look at his surroundings and was surprised by what he found. He would have thought a building that was abandoned would be empty, dirty and filled with dust but this one looked different, almost as if some one lived here. The place was still dirty and dusty but it had furniture inside, a sofa, some chairs, a table, heck even a fridge and stove. All of the furniture looked old and worn out, but they seemed to be used regularly. He walked from the room where he was to another where he found an old bed and dirty sheets.

He walked out of the room to head back to the one where he was in and that's when he heard voices, freezing him like a deer in the headlights. People were walking up towards the door. Naruto could hear a male voice and a female one although the footsteps seemed to say that their wore more people with them.

"So did you see Rick run down the street with that gun. Wonder what was wrong with the druggie." The male voice said as he approached the door. He tried twisting the handle but the door wouldn't budge so he slammed himself into it, opening it that way. "Stupid door always gets stuck." the male voice said before he walked in.

Naruto just stood their, the thought of hiding not even crossing his mind. He stood like a statue waiting to be discovered, until the last minute when he dived himself into the room that held the bed. He quickly hid behind the door, praying that he wasn't seen. It seemed that way since the male voice continued to talk as if nothing had happened.

"Oh please Kankuro, don't you talk of anything but that." the female voice said as a couple of people behind her laughed. Naruto froze again. He recognized who the female was. It was Temari, and she was talking to Kankuro which could only mean that Gaara must have been with them. Naruto chanced a peek from where he was. It wasn't hard to see where Gaara was. He was the only one not talking or laughing with the others. He stood alone, leaning against a wall, watching them with his cold green eyes.

Naruto gulped then. Of all the houses, of all the places, he would have never thought that it would be here where he met Gaara again.

"So, when is the party going to start?" a man on Kankuro's side said as he went to sit on one of the worn chairs.

"Is partying all you think about?" a woman from the couch said.

"Like you don't." the man said as he took something from his pocket. Naruto could not see until the man threw it in the air to catch it again. He gave a small gasp.

Kankuro saw the man throw the package in the air again before he snatched it. "So, where did you get this?" he asked him while holding a hand out to shove the man back to his sit and instead fell to the floor.

The man turned to glare at him as he sat up from the ground before he spoke. "Rick dropped it when he was running around. I picked it up." the man said knowing not to get Kankuro mad.

"Nice job." Kankuro said as he took a strip of silver foil from the bag. "We could sell this at a very good price."

"What?! Sell them? I got that so that we could use it." the man said.

"First off all, you know we don't do this kind of crap." Temari said as she went next to Kankuro to reach for the bag. "Second, Gaara doesn't like it being in his house." she said as she gave a side glance to him. Gaara was still standing against the wall, staring at their conversation but his vision turned towards Temari's face.

"Sell them." Was all he told her.

Temari just nodded and turned to head towards the other room, the one where Naruto was currently hiding in. _Shit! Shit! Shitake Mushrooms!_ He thought as he began to search the room frantically for a hiding place. _Why couldn't he had something more than a bed._ He continue to think as he went to lay on the ground to see if he could fit under the bed but found the space to be too small. He cursed again when he saw this but before he could move again he heard a voice.

"What the fuck! You can't sell my shit!" The man yelled at Gaara. "It's mine!"

Temari froze where she was. She turned around and stared at the man. "Moore, you freaking idiot." she told him as a smile played on her lips.

Gaara just continued to lean against the wall staring at Moore. After a minute of tense silence passed he got up from the wall and began to walk towards Moore who had not backed down. As he walked Naruto, who had gone back to spying, saw Gaara reach into his pocked and retrieve something silver. Naruto did not know what it was but from the small gasp he heard from Temari he knew it wasn't something good.

It was then that a bright idea finally came to his mind. He should leave. Now. Before he was found.

He looked around again and found a window beside the bed. He walked towards it only to noticed that it was boarded up. He gave a slight frown before he went to see if he could tug out one of the boards and found that he couldn't. He could just punch the board open but his hand was sore from the previous punches and he did not know whether he could escape before the others realized what the noise was about. Just when he was about to make his decision he heard a sickening _thwak_. The sound of bone being crushed.

He gave a slight shudder as he turned to stare at the door to hear a scream of pain. He began to frown at the door and, even though some part of him knew it was a bad idea, he went to see what was making those noises only to see Gaara slamming a brass knuckled covered hand at the man named Moore, who could not defend himself since he was being held back by Kankuro. Naruto flinched when the punch landed on the face of Moore, which was already bleeding from a cut on his chin, showing part of the jaw bone. Gaara lifted his hand again and this time slammed it across Moore's stomach. Naruto flinched again.

He saw Gaara lift his hand to punch Moore again and before he could stop himself, before he could even think, he flung the door opened, raced to where Gaara was and stopped him before he fist made contact. "Stop." was all he told him, staring at him with furry filled eyes.

Surprise flitted through Gaara's eyes as he turned to look into Naruto's fury filled ones. It was then when Naruto finally figured out what he had done...crap.

He let go of Gaara's hand slowly, his eyes never leaving Gaara's. He might have done one of the most stupidest thing ever, but even that didn't distract him from the anger he was feeling towards Gaara. Gaara did not do anything but let his arm slump to his side. He was still surprised to find Naruto standing in front of him. Every one else stood in silence, surprised at seeing this stranger in front of them. All watched him and Gaara for the next movement. It was after a few seconds of excruciating silence that Kankuro finally spoke up. He let go of Moore, who slumped to the ground, almost unconscious, and walked towards Naruto.

"I can't believe it. It really is the brat." He said in an awe voice as he turned his head to stare at Temari who was frowning at Naruto, not in anger but in confusion.

"I can't either, what the fuck is he doing here?" Temari said as she crossed her arms and began to glare at Kankuro. It was then when Gaara finally snapped out of his trance. He stepped back from Naruto and turned to glare at Kankuro as well.

"Why the fuck _is_ he still here. Did I not tell you take care of him yesterday." He said as he began to advance on Kankuro. Kankuro only looked at him, defiance in his eyes, but he was not as stupid as to say anything to Gaara. If he did...Well it was better not to think about. He had seen what he had just done to Moore, he had saw what he did to that stupid Lee kid. He was no about to get the same treament.

"I was stopped by Hyugga." Kankuro said as he averted his eyes from Gaara's, a sign to everyone that he was being submmisive.

"You couldn't even handle that job, could you?" Gaara said as he advanced on Kankuro who was not backing up. That would only infuriate Gaara more. He lifted his head to answer him but before he could even open his mouth he was inturrupted.

"What the fuck, I'm still here, so if your going to talk about me, then do it to my face." Naruto said as he crossed his arms and glared at Gaara. Every ones eyes turned to face Naruto as he said this, all except Gaara. A few more minutes of silence passed before Gaara decided to speak.

"Tell me Kankuro, how stupid are you." Gaara said, ignoring Naruto again, and it was then when he finally snapped.

"What is wrong with you?! Why won't you speak to me?!" Naruto yelled at Gaara as he uncrossed his arms forming his fists at his side. Gaara did not speak and for a few seconds did not move. He then slowly lifted his hand and snapped his fingers.

Everything happened quickly and before Naruto could register it, he was being held back by Kankuro and another man. Gaara turned around and stared at Naruto's face, although not looking him in the eyes. He then spoke.

"Well Uzumaki, If Kankuro can't do the job for me, then I guess I will." Gaara said, speaking to Naruto for the first time as he lifted his hand wiped the blood away from the brass, knuckles, the blood from Moore.

Naruto saw what Gaara was going to do and his eyes widen. Before he knew it he was begging to fight back. He succeeded in throwing the man off of him but before he even touched the ground Knakuro grabbed him and slammed him into a wall.

"He's all yours." Kankuro said as he stepped to the side while he held Naruto hands above his head. It was then when Naruto stopped fighting. His body went slack and his his head slumped into his chest. For a minute no one did anything, as Gaara approached him. When he was a few feet away from Naruto, he decided to speak.

"You know, if your going to beat the crap out of me, the least you could do is look me in the eyes." Naruto said in a soft voice which made Gaara stop cold, fist already half way up. Naruto lifted his head slowly and looked at Gaara, sadness filling his cornflower blue eyes. Gaara's attention was diverted to his eye's and he began to frown, confusion filling his own eyes.

"What happened to you Gaara? Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked and Gaara, as if in a trance, answered back.

"I-I don't understand?" he said slowly.

"Why are you ruining your life Gaara? You could do so much better." Naruto said as sadness filled his voice.

"Why do you care?" Gaara said, frowning slightly.

"Because I thought you were my friend."

And with those words, Gaara lost it.

He gave a frustrated yell before he lifted his hand and slammed it down on Naruto stomach. Naruto heard the fist make contact with his abs before he felt the white hot burning pain. He doubled over and coughed but by then Gaara lifted his other fist and slammed it on his face, ripping his lip so that he began to bleed.

"My friend. You are not my friend. I have no friends." Gaara said in a cold chilling voice as he fisted Naruto's hair and lifted his head. This brought pain to his tender scalp and with it the memory of why it was tender, and for once in his life, he did wish that _he_ was here, for he could not, _would_ not, fight Gaara back.

Gaara lifted his fist and hit Naruto in the face again. Naruto just closed his eyes as a grunt of pain escaped him, but he suddenly felt himself falling. Apparently Gaara had hit him so hard that he had bounced to where Kankuro was holding him, which shocked him and dropped Naruto. He fell on the floor hard before he felt another blow to his stomach. Gaara had kicked him.

"Get up and fight. You want to prove your my friend, then stop me." Gaara said as he kicked Naruto again. Naruto lifted his head to see Gaara standing over him, fists at his side. When he didn't make another movement, Gaara lifted his boot covered foot, and another memory assailed him.

_When they had Lee down on the ground, beaten and bloodied, Gaara came out. He yelled some things at Lee before bringing his boot down on Lee's arm, breaking it._

Shikamaru's words ran through his head, and he quickly got out of the way. He stood up, arm hugging his stomach as it burned in pain. Gaara saw him stand up and began to smirk, thinking that Naruto was finally going to fight with him. Of course Naruto wouldn't do it. He could never fight some one he considered a friend. So he did the next best thing that came to mind. He ran.

He didn't know how he did it, he was just grateful that he was able to at least run out the door. He was out and a few feet away, when every one snapped out of their surprised stupor at seeing him run, and began to chase him. Naruto ran, hearing the footsteps behind him, and knew that he couldn't out run them. He was too hurt, too bruised, and too bloodied. He ran and turned a corner when he saw headlights down the street. Relief washed over him as he ran towards the car, not caring who it was, just wanting to get out of there.

Naruto jumped in front of the car, and with a squeal of tires the car stopped just a few inches of hitting him. Naruto was able to give a small smile before he began to slide down the floor, his vision going black. He felt the gravel meet with his body, felt his head make contact with it. His eyes began to close. He thought he heard his name being yelled out, as two strong arms wrapped around him. His last vision was of two dark obsidian eyes, filled with worry looking down on him before he gave in to the blackness.


	10. Chapter Nine: The Deal

**Title:** The Rookies

A/N: I shouldn't even bother on trying to explain why this chapter is so late even though I said it wasn't going to be. Let's just say, new things happened, and I'm very lazy. So with that said, I also want to apologize, (sorry), and say that I understand if you don't continue reading this story.

Anyways, I want to thank **Chobits Chi, Urufu-misora, Cluelessninja65, KawaiiKoneko89, Jinsane226, Afira, Rei Mikiru Uchiha, Dragonfire04, Teioke Sheay, xXKawaii-chanXx** (here is the next chapter, don't kill me.), and last, but not least, **Keruki,** which I did do a jealous scene for, it's just not that big. Don't worry, they will get more frequent. XD You guys all rock, and I hope you will continue reading, and once again, I'm sorry.

Now on to the story, which I almost forgot to mention but there is a lime scene in this chapter so be warned. Now go and read the chapter...please.

**Chapter Nine: The Deal**

_Darkness. That was the first thing that he saw when he opened his eyes. He blinked, and blinked again, but he_ _still saw the darkness. He was confused. Why_ _wa_s it dark? He lifted his hand to rub his eyes, to see if that was the problem, but it didn't appear to be so, since he still saw darkness when he removed his hand. He frowned then as he dropped his hand the floor and it was then that he noticed it. He wasn't feeling any pain.

_That's odd._ Naruto thought, but instead of hearing his voice in his head, it floated around him, filling the darkness with the loudness of it. He winced as he brought his hands to his ears until he couldn't hear it anymore. As soon as he knew the voice was gone he dropped his hands. He looked around in the darkness as he stood up.

"What was that about?" He said, or at least he tried to. His throat seemed to not have been working since the words wouldn't leave his mouth. He tired to speak over and over again, but he couldn't. The words always seeming to die at his throat.

_What is going on! _He screamed in his head when he got mad at the lack of sound, which was a bad idea since as soon as he thought them, the words erupted around him, causing him to fall on his knees as he quickly lifted his hands to his ears to block the noise away.

And then it was gone.

He let his hands drop to the floor as he began to pant, wincing once in a while as he felt a stab of pain race through his head. He didn't dare speak, he didn't even dare to think anything, fear...no, not fear, but..., something else, kept him from doing so. It was as if he knew that something bad would happen if he spoke or did anything else.

He sat like that for a long time, until he got his breath under control. He then lifted his head to see what was going on, even though he knew he would only be greeted by darkness. So he was surprised when he saw two small beams of light heading his way. He squinted to see what they were, even though the light was giving him a small head ache. What was with his head hurting all of a sudden?

He decided not to think on it, but instead focus his attention at the light's which were beginning to grow larger. He stared at them, confused at seeing them grow. Was it just him or did they seem to get closer? The lights grew and grew, as they made they're way towards Naruto. It was then when comprehension finally drew upon him. The lights were getting closer because they were attached to a car, which was zooming it's way towards him.

Fear showed on his face as he tried to dive away from the car's range, but found that he couldn't. He was confused as he tried to move, tried to speak, tried to look away from the approaching headlights, but he couldn't. He began to panic, his mind screaming for him to get away, to move, to do something, the car was heading his way and all he could do was sit there like an idiot seeing his death approach.

His breaths began to come out in gasps, his heart began to race, the car was almost on him, headlights blinding him until he couldn't see anymore. He tried to shut his _eyes, tried to make his mind forget what was about to happen to him, as the light grew brighter and brighter and brighter..._

**Gong. Gong. Gong.**

His eyes opened in a fluttering start. His pulse was racing, breaths coming out in short gasps. Sweat was trickling down his face, making his eyes sting, confusion clouding his mind. Where was he?

He lifted his hand to wipe away the sweat but as soon as he did, pain shot through every particle of his body. He let out a small moan as he let his hand drop to his side. He noticed his surroundings then.

He was laying on a large bed, sheets drawn up to his chest in a room that he had never seen before. Curtains of deep blue hung on tall windows blocking the sun or moon in front of him, not letting him see if it was day or night. Not that it matter, for he saw a small clock on a dresser in the corner next to the windows, telling him that it was three in the morning. To one side of the window there was two door, while To the other side was the entrance to the room, door opened, allowing someone to enter.

Naruto tried to adjust his eyes in the darkness, tried to see who it was, but there was only enough light to see the silhouette of some body and that was all Naruto needed to know to see who it was. There was no way he could ever mistake that haircut shaped like a duck's ass for any body than him.

"Sasuke." he whispered, making his face hurt. He had forgotten that his lip had been ripped open by Gaara, and was actually trying to forget it ever happened.

"Oh, your awake?" Sasuke said, taken by surprised, grateful that Naruto could not see that in the dark.

Naruto only stared at him, not speaking or moving. He had just realized in how much pain his body was in, so much that he feared he would black out again if he moved. Sasuke, seeming to understand, moved closer to him. He stopped next to the bed and grabbed a jar of water from the small table that was next it. Naruto had not noticed that earlier. He then poured water into a cup and set it back on the table, as his hands searched blindly in the dark for something else. He gave a muttered curse before his hand made it's way to the lamp next to him, and turned it on.

Light filled the room instantly making Naruto's eyes hurt the instant it was on so that he had to shut them close, and even that produced him pain. He let out a small hiss.

"Sorry." Sasuke said, and the way he said it made Naruto force his eyes open to stare at him. Sasuke's expression was impassive, almost distant, as his hands made there way towards a bottle on the table. He opened it and spilled two pills into his hands, before taking a hold of the glass of water and handing them towards Naruto.

"Here take this. They'll help." He said in a slight cold tone of voice. Naruto's surprised was quickly replaced by anger. How the hell was he supposed to reach for the pills and water when he could barley move without inflicting great pain? He turned to glare at Sasuke, who did not react. His hands still holding the water and pills.

"B-bastard." he rasped out of his parched throat, making him wince. Saskue still did not do anything, but his hands had began to tremble slightly. They stayed like that for a few more seconds before Sasuke grimaced.

"Take the pills Naruto. Or do you not even have the brain power to do that?" Sasuke said in his cold voice, an edge of anger in the words. Naruto was taken aback. _What did I do to make him mad at me?_ he thought, as he stared at him. It was when he stared that he saw something he missed the first time he studied him. Sasuke might not have been showing any emotion on his face, but his dark eyes were a ragging storm of them.

Naruto took a deep breath, already regretting what he was about to do, but he opened his mouth and spoke again. "Did...did something happened to you? Why are you acting like a pms-ing bitch?" He asked, happy to be getting back at Sasuke for his earlier insult, even if it did hurt his throat.

Sasuke stared at him, the raging storm settling on an emotion for once. His hand reflectively tightened on the glass of water, forcing his hands to stop shaking.

"Fuck you Uzumaki." Sasuke said, rage lacing every word, anger filling his eyes, so much that he broke the glass of water he was holding, making water and glass fly all over the bed and Naruto, who reflectively lifted his arms to protect his face. He hissed again as the pain assailed him.

"What the fuck?" Naruto said as he slowly lowered his arms to stare at Sasuke who had made his way to the dresser. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a roll of bandages. It was then when Naruto saw the blood gushing out of Sasuke's hand, the one that broke the glass.

He blinked in confusion as he saw Sasuke violently wrap the bandage over his gash. He didn't think that what he had said would really hurt his feelings, he thought that by now Sasuke would have been used to his insults. So, then that meant that something really was wrong. He opened his mouth to ask again, more nicely this time, but found that his throat was really parched, so with a great of effort he sat up, sheets spilling down to his lap, and reached for the bottle of pills. He popped two of them in his mouth before swallowing them with a mouth full of water. He then cleared his throat and began to speak.

"So what's wrong with you. Did something bad happened to make you mad?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke just stared at him, his right eye beginning to twitch.

"Naruto, are you really that thick headed?" Saskue asked him, as Naruto glared back. "Of course something happened, why else would I be pissed off."

"Really, what made pretty boy Uchiha, be mad?" Naruto said as he crossed his arms. Sasuke glared back at him, his patience at his limits.

"You did!" Sasuke told him. "Naruto, how can you be so stupid as to go after Gaara! I would have thought that after that Hyugga had to save you from him, that you would back off, but no, you have to stick your nose in where it's not wanted, and now look at you! Your lucky that Gaara went easy on you." Sasuke said, yelling the words at him, as he put a hand to his face to brush back his bangs. "Naruto..." he said, speaking softly.

Naruto just stared in shock. _You mean he was mad at me, because Gaara beat the crap out of me?_ "But, why?" he asked him.

Sasuke lifted his head away from his hand to stare at Naruto in surprise. He then gave him a small smirk. "You really are an idiot." he said as he approached the bed.

Naruto just glared back at him. Dammit, he had asked a serious question and the Uchiha just blew it off, but by this time however, Sasuke was by the side of his bed, leaning towards him. He then lifted one hand and gently placed it over Naruto's cheek, turning it so that Naruto would face him.

The movement sent alarming bells through Naruto's mind, making him gulp. He knew by now that when Sasuke got closed to him it meant...What did it mean? He knew that Sasuke was serious, that he really had feelings for him, but what about himself. Did he have feelings for the Uchiha boy, or was it every time that he reacted, it really was the hormones? Was he was just like any other teen who's body gets excited at the most intimate touch?

These thoughts raced through his mind, not giving him a chance to think clearly.

"Naruto, why ask such an obvious question?" Sasuke said, leaning even closer towards Naruto by lifting himself and sitting next to him. "I would've thought that by now, that would have been clear." he whispered, warm breath rushing to meet Naruto's face, making him feel faint. _Were the pills already taking effect?_ He thought.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Naruto stuttered back, "St-stop..."

This just made Suske's smirk widen. He leaned his face over and began to whisper in Naruto's ear. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you more than what you already are." he said, mouth enclosing over the earlobe as he began to suck on it.

Naruto gasped at the feeling, as his hand automatically lifted towards Sasuke head to pull him away, but a sharp pain ran through his arm, and so he left his arm hanging over Sasuke's shoulders until the pain subsided. Or at least that was the excuse he was using.

Sasuke made his way from the earlobe all the way down to the base line of the jaw. He then began to nip and kiss his way towards the neck, all the while hearing the half-hearted protests from the blond, yet that was all the blond did. He didn't make a move to remove Sasuke away from himself, didn't even struggle like usual. This worried Sasuke, not that he didn't like to have a submissive blond in his arms, but he preferred it when he struggled.He lifted his head to stare at Naruto.

"Are you not going to struggle this time?" Sasuke asked Naruto as the hand that was caressing his cheek slid down his torso only to crawl back under the blonde's shirt, past the bandaged ribs, and stopping at his chest.

Naruto gave a small gasp as two fingers enclosed over his nipple and began to tease him, before he glared at Sasuke. "I'm hurt, you bastard. Besides, does it matter? It's not like your going to stop if I did." Naruto said in a resigned manner.

Sasuke gave him a slight frown before he smirked and leaned his head towards Naruto, alarming him at the closeness. "Your right, I wouldn't stop." He whispered before he leaned in, lips kissing the side of the mouth that was not ripped opened as he splayed his fingers over Naruto's chest and pushed him back into the bed.

Naruto's eyes widen, and was so surprised that he let himself be pushed back, giving a slight moan in the process. Whether it was from the pain or from Sasuke's kiss, he did not know.

Saskue hand went back to teasing the blonde's nipple as his lips made their way back down to Naruto's neck. His other hand lifted from the mattress and began to unbutton the shirt, smoothing it out over his chest when he was done. His mouth quickly began to kiss it's way down until it reached the the other nipple, the one that Sasuke wasn't already teasing, and began to gently suck on it.

Naruto, not being able to contain himself, finally let out a moan of pleasure, which only made Sasuke smirk through his teasing. He lifted his mouth from the nipple and began to kiss his way to the middle of the tanned chest before returning to the blonde's neck, biting on the overheated flesh, leaving a mark behind. His hand then began to caress it's way down Naruto's bandaged stomach only to stop on the waistband of Naruto's jeans and with a few deft movements of his hand he unbuttoned them only slip Naruto's semi-erect penis out.

"Sas-sasuke!" Naruto cried out in a mixture of surprise and pleasure as Sasuke encircled him with his hand. Sasuke only lifted his head to stare at him with lust filled eyes.

"Don't buck or your going to hurt yourself." Sasuke told him before giving him a slow, leisure stroke. Naruto, of course, didn't pay attention and bucked unwillingly making him hiss in pain as he set his stomach bruises afire.

"Told you." Sasuke said as he lowered his lips to kiss the overly abused neck of the blond as he gave him another slow stroke, bringing Naruto to a full erection.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke began to pump him, his pace growing faster with each passing second, and all Naruto could do was bury one hand in Sasuke's hair and pull at the sheets with the other, while he moaned and groaned. He wanted to buck, to fuck Sasuke hand's, but Sasuke prevented him from doing so by restraining his hip with his other hand while increasing the pace so all Naruto had left to do was to cry with despair as Sasuke brought him closer and closer to his release.

Sasuke lifted his head once again to stare at Naruto, who had closed his eyes at the assault of the pleasure Sasuke was giving him, and he, himself began to grow painfully hard. He watched the pleasure run through Naruto's features, saw him gasp for air through two pink, kissable lips, and watched or rather felt Naruto tighten his hand on his hair and sheets as his release came.

Naruto opened his eyes when he came, and gave a short little gasp as he shot out his warm seed between himself and Sasuke, and this was the sight Sasuke needed to see, the sight of Naruto drowned in pure pleasure of an orgasm, for his release to come too. He didn't even need to be touched, all he need was to see the erotic features of Naruto as he pleasured him, to feel his own orgasm build and finally release it's self.

Naruto fought for air as Sasuke slumped down on him. He didn't even feel the pain of his weight on him, all he could feel was the buzz of the orgasm he just had. They both stayed like that for a few minutes as they both regained their breaths, well Naruto tried to regain his breath, Sasuke was basking in the glory that he had actually made Naruto cum and didn't have to force him to do it.

"Sas...uke. It's sticky." Naruto said in a drowsy tone of voice. So now, finally, the pills had taken effect.

Sasuke lifted his head, incredulous look on his face. Of all the nice things Naruto could have said, he had to complain that it was sticky. He opened his mouth and was about to snap at the blond when he noticed that Naruto was already falling asleep, eyes beginning to close. He stared at him, mouth closing, only to notice a glint of something pass through the half lidded eyes of the blond before they finally closed.

Sasuke stared at him and felt something that he had not felt in a long time. He felt at peace, being their, in the arms of the blond. He continued to stare before he gave Naruto a small smile, and began to lift himself up.

Well it might not have been the most romantic, or expected thing in the world to say, but Naruto was right. Naruto's seed had begun to cool between them, sticking to his body and Naruto's bandages. He gave a small sigh before he fully lifted himself from the blond, feeling uncomfortable at the wetness he felt between his legs and pants, and sat up. He stared at the blond and wanted to groan at the prospect of having to clean both of them up and also change the blonde's bandages again. As if they hadn't been a hassle to put on in the first place.

He continued to stare when he noticed something he hadn't earlier. Naruto's bandages weren't only covered in his seed, but also in blood. He frowned then, begging to worry. Had he hurt Naruto? The blond didn't have any open wounds on his stomach only on his lip and that still seemed fine. So where did the blood come from. He lowered his hand to inspect him when he noticed the bloodied bandages on his hand.

At that moment he wanted to slap himself for his stupidity. How could have he forgotten about his wound? Oh right, he had a hot panting blond under him. That could explain it.

He sighed once more as he undid the bandages to inspect the wound. The bleeding seemed to have stopped, after all he had applied pressure to it by holding the blond down. He continued to inspect it before he turned to stare at the blond, and finally decided to clean them both up. He quickly cleaned them, changed the blonde's bandages as well as his own, and finally went to lay himself next to the blond, gathering him in his arms, and all the while he did this the same thought ran through his mind. How was it that the blond could make him forget about everything, even his own pain?

---------------------------

Naruto woke up to the sound of seven faint gongs ringing in the distant. His eyes lazily opened, annoyed at being woken up, and his sleep infused mind had to briefly wonder if he had left the window open. After all how could there be a noise of gongs if he didn't own anything that remotely made that kind of noise.

His blue azure eyes drifted upward to stare at the ceiling, dreading the thought of getting up, not because he was hurt, he still hadn't realized that, but because he was afraid that the room would be cold, what with the window being left open all night. So he unwillingly raised his hand from under the covers, to try to throw them back, but something blocked him. He looked down and was surprised to find a pale, porcelain arm wrapped around his chest.

His dazed mind still could not comprehend what was going on, probably an after effect of the pills he took, and his eyes, fascinated by the arm, followed to see where it ended. He was surprised, no, more like amazed to see that the arm belonged to Sasuke's body, which was comfortably tucked next to him.

He stared down at Sasuke's body, following it upwards to land on his face, and his breath caught. Sasuke was still asleep, dark lashes caressing the pale cheek which had a strand of black inked hair over it. He was breathing calmly, wind passing in an out of two pink almost delicate looking lips, giving him a hint of white beneath them.

Naruto could not help it, and like a rat tranced by the snakes eyes, he lifted his hand and gently placed it over his cheek, brushing back the annoying strand of hair. His hand came back to rest over the cheek caressing it, exploring it, amazed at it's smoothness. He was like an explorer who was searching out his precious artifact, and how could he not. Sasuke in his sleeping state reminded him of a deity, a greek statue, a fallen hero, some one that did not belong to their world.

He continue to caress his cheek, fingers moving over to explore his eyes, his nose and finally his lips, net even noticing that his action were making Sasuke stir, and he began to open his eyes. Naruto stopped momentarily, eyes catching his attention, and the realization of what he had been doing finally hit him. He quickly retracted his arm, face beginning to burn. How could he have forgotten that it was Sasuke he was touching, and more important how could he have forgotten that he was not in his home but Sasuke's room, in Sasuke's house. How could he even be touching him?

He should have known not to this, that touching Sasuker might produce an unwelcome consequence, and he was right, for even half asleep Saske was still quicker than him. He lifted his hand from the blonde's chest and caught his retracting one, and gently brought back to his face, to his lips. He then gave him a light kiss in his middle finger, all the while looking up at him.

Naruto, embarrassed by it all, wanted nothing more than to remove his hand from his grasp, but then recalled the deal he had made with himself last night. After all what could happen if he did let Sasuke touch him, caress him, heck even kiss him. He wanted to find out, to experiment with him, to see if he really was interested in Sasuke or was it just a phase. And so, he let his hand in Sasuke's grasp, which proved to be a bad idea.

Sasuke gently, but with enough forced tugged Naruto towards him, making him land on top of him. He then lifted his face and without even hesitating he kissed Naruto. Warm lips met his own and Naruto's breathe caught in his throat. The warm lips began pressing on him, urging him, and with the onslaught of the new emotions, he gave in and kissed back.

The kiss grew intense and he was lost in the new sensations. He gently pulled his hand away from Sasuke's grasp, and brought down on his chest. Apparently Sasuke had slept without a shirt on, and the sensation of his smooth chest on his hand amazed him.

He began to explore him in fluttering caresses, first his chest, hand traveling lightly over his nipple before he continued down to his stomach. With his fingers he lightly traced the ridges on his toned stomach one by one. He wanted to move closer to him, wanted to continue kissing him in a feverish way, and when he did he felt a bulge near his hips. He did not know where the thought came from, but he suddenly moved his hands down towards him.

Sasuke's hand came out of nowhere, stopping Naruto's hands as he separated from him. "Don't." was all he said, harsh breaths coming out of him.

Naruto stared down at him, a glazed look in his eyes. His breath came out in short gasps, passing between two bruised lips, and it took him a second to realize what he was about to do. His eyes widen and he backed away from him as fast as he could. The move brought pain back to his bruised stomach, and helped to fully clear his head from the lustful fog.

He averted his eyes from Sasuke, lowering them to avoid looking at him. His face was beginning to flush over yet he did not feel embarrassed as he should. He felt...disappointed, rejected, and it confused him as to why he was feeling this. He was so lost in his emotions that he did not feel Sasuke move and before he knew it, Sasuke was in front of him breathing hot air in his face.

"If you want to know, I stopped you because I know you are not ready. Besides, it's too much trouble changing your bandages." he told him, smirk playing in his lips. "I'll use the bathroom first, after that it's all yours." He finished before moving away from him and standing to make his way to the bathroom door.

Naruto was rooted to his spot, shocked that Sasuke had known exactly what he felt, and even more, for he was right. He was not ready to touch Sasuke in the same fashion that he touched him. It was too personal, too intimate, to much for him. He had made the deal that he would become Sasuke's 'friend' but not his lover, and that is exactly what it meant for him if he touched him back.

He heard a faucet run in the bathroom dispelling him of his shock. He turned to look at the door that Sasuke had entered, making him wince. His torso was still throbbing in pain and he felt that Sasuke's kiss might have ripped his lip open again since it felt that way. He turned to look at the night stand and found the bottle of pills. He slowly reached out for them, took two out, and swallowed them. He then settled back on the bed, waiting for Sasuke to come out so that he could use the bathroom.

"Oi dead-last, the bathroom's ready. You can use it now." Sasuke told Naruto as soon as he came from out of the bathroom, fully clothed in his uniform. Naruto did not opened his eyes, just gave him a small nod. Sasuke continued to stare at him before moving towards his dresser.

"Hey, I need to get to school soon. You can stay here while I'm away." he told him trying to break the silence as he reached for a drawer to find his comb.

Naruto finally opened his eyes when he heard the information, and turned to glare at Sasuke. "Like hell I will. I'm going back home." He told him and Sasuke turned to look back at him, frown on his face.

"No, you won't go home. You have no one to take care of you there." Sasuke said, with a tone that said he didn't want to argue the point, before facing the drawers again. Of course it was Naruto who he was talking too.

"Like I have someone to take care of me here? Besides, I really want to go home, Iruka may be worried. I didn't meet him yesterday after school, he's probably worried sick." He told Sasuke, hoping that using Iruka as an excuse would soften him and let him go home.

He didn't even turn to look at him. "I'll have my personal maid to look after you, and you can use the phone to call Iruka whenever you want." He said, before cursing. He couldn't find his comb, so he decided to look for another one outside of his room. He turned to face Naruto who was glaring at him while trying to think of another excuse as to why he couldn't stay. He gave him a soft smirk, before walking towards him. He gently placed a hand on his cheek, turned his head to face him and gave him a quick peck in the mouth.

"Please don't argue. Your staying and that's final." he whispered at his blushing face before turning around to leave. "I'll also tell Kakashi why you are not here, and tell him to make an excuse for the rest of your teachers." He said, already heading for the door.

It took a while for his brain to start working again, but when it did he called out to him, stopping Sasuke right when he reached the door.

"Don't tell anyone else of what _he_ did to me except for Neji-san." He told him, a pleading look in his eyes. Sasuke would have been moved had he not heard the Hyugga's name.

"Why do you need to tell Hyugga? He has no business in what happens to you." He told him, a slight scowl on his face.

"I'll tell Neji-san anything I want to tell him. That's my problem and not yours." Naruto said and if he could he would've crossed his arms.

"Whatever." Sasuke said. "Just one condition, stop calling him 'san'."

Naruto face glared back at him. "No. I like calling him Neji-san. Besides, it's not like your jealous or something?" Naruto said glare turning into a smirk.

Sasuke's face remained impassive, yet there was a look in his eyes that made Naruto grin when he closed the door on him.


End file.
